


Stalker

by MaileDC



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Claudia Stilinski, Alive Hale Family, Alternate Universe - Human, Derek is a stalker, Jisaac forever, Jordan and Stiles are brothers, M/M, NOT love at first sight, Stiles is beautiful, Stiles just falls in love, little angst, sterek all the way, stiles has a stalker
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-19
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-04-27 02:31:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 10
Words: 31,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5030248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaileDC/pseuds/MaileDC
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek Hale no era un acosador, solamente era un estudiante que tuvo la suerte de encontrar un tipo de belleza demasiado extraña en un adolescente que ni siquiera sabía que la poseía.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A los que siguen mi página saben que llevo más o menos dos semanas o tres publicando pedacitos de esta historia y finalmente el primer capítulo verá la luz.  
> Solamente serán diez y les diré que no se dejen llevar por las primeras impresiones que esto no se debe describir ni por el título ni por el resumen, pero algo hay de cierto.

                                                                               

Stiles miró su móvil por tercera vez en el rato que llevaba esperando. Aun no eran las cinco, lo que explicaba que estuviera solo, fuera del centro comercial, con nada más que una sudadera delgada cubriéndolo de las corrientes de aire que habían nacido de la nada. El cielo se estaba llenando de nubes y el señor del clima no dijo nada sobre tormentas esa mañana. Si lo hubiera hecho Stiles habría tomado un paraguas  o su madre lo habría obligado a tomarlo.

En ese momento ya no importaba, porque estaba cerca de la hora en la que tendría que verse con Derek Hale y aunque la idea no le gustaba, su madre siempre le dijo que nunca debía dejar a nadie plantado, incluso si era alguien con quien no tenía comunicación, al que sólo había visto desde lejos en contadas ocasiones y del que no sabía nada, absolutamente nada más que su nombre.

Volvió a mirar el móvil, faltaba un minuto para que dieran las cinco y no había señales de nadie nuevo dentro del aparcamiento. Consideró irse pero se quedó solamente porque le picaba la curiosidad por saber la razón por la cual lo había citado en ese lugar de una forma tan extraña.

Porque no se lo dijo de frente, no consiguió su número y le envió un mensaje, tampoco fue por Facebook. La invitación le llegó en una hoja color café doblada a la mitad a manos de Erica Reyes. Derek estaba al otro lado de la carreta y se limitó a hacerle un movimiento con la cabeza, como si eso pudiera evitar que tuviera alguna duda cuando en realidad le saltaron mucho más.

A las cinco en punto un flamante Camaro se estacionó justo frente a Stiles. El adolescente metió sus manos dentro de los bolsillos de su pantalón ante una nueva corriente de aire.

-¿Qué haces afuera? –Preguntó Derek apenas puso un pie en el asfalto.

-Buenas tardes a ti también –Stiles frunció el ceño – ¿Qué otra podría cosa estar haciendo a esta hora fuera del centro comercial con este clima? ¿Cazando hadas madrinas? –Las cejas de Derek se arquearon –Te estaba esperando.

-Sígueme –Ordenó el pelinegro sin esperar ninguna otra respuesta del hijo del Sheriff.

El centro comercial estaba casi vacío, una sorpresa por la hora pero nada de otro mundo con el clima que empezaba a desatarse afuera. Algunas gotitas estaban empezando a estrellarse contra el cristal de los escaparates y Stiles no se había llevado el jeep.

-¿Para qué me citaste aquí? –Preguntó el más joven tras un extenso minuto de silencio donde las dudas en lugar de disiparse parecían tornarse en letras negritas bailando tras sus ojos diciéndole no debía ser nada bueno si estaba tardando tiempo en decirle, aunque podría ser algo bueno porque de ser algo malo se lo habría gritado a la cara en cuanto lo vio, porque eso hacen en las series y las películas. Stiles ha visto muchas veces a Mickey Milkovich atacar a las personas directamente, además de que Mickey nunca llevaba ningún folder en sus manos y Derek si llevaba uno, un folder azul para ser más exactos. -¿Y qué es eso? ¿Puedo ver? ¿Es una demanda? Mi padre tiene un muy buen abogado, para que lo sepas y es amigo de la familia, tal vez lo conozcas, es el padre de Jackson Whittemore, Jackson, el capitán del equipo de lacrosse, el chico popular con el que quiere salir media escuela, aunque creo que eso es mucho decir, porque no es tan guapo, hay chicos más guapos, como Matt Daehler. No me malinterpretes a mí no me van los hombres pero tengo ojos y sé quién es guapo y quien es normalito, por ejemplo yo soy normalito y tú eres guapo. Aunque obviamente lo sabes, digo tienes espejo ¿Verdad? Claro, todos tenemos espejos en nuestras casas…

-Stiles –El adolescente giró su cabeza rápidamente en dirección al moreno –Cállate –Los dedos de Derek se colocaron sobre su hombro y lo hicieron entrar al único café con pinta de estar completamente vacío.

-Vale, lo capto –Stiles resopló y quitó la mano del casi desconocido de su hombro –Pero igual ¿Para qué me quieres aquí?

-Un capuchino –Pidió Derek sin siquiera saludar -¿Tú que quieres?

-Una malteada de chocolate –Stiles sonrió -¿Todavía tienen pastelitos con chispitas de colores? –La joven señaló el escaparate de mala manera –También uno de esos, entonces. Él paga –Dijo antes de caminar directamente a una mesa. Una no tan cerca de la puerta pero tampoco tan alejada, no quería darle ninguna oportunidad para que lo matara sin testigos.

Dos segundos después de haber encontrado una posición cómoda en su silla, Derek se sentó frente a él. Tenía el ceño fruncido y las fosas nasales ligeramente dilatadas. Como si estuviera conteniéndose de decir o hacer algo demasiado malo. La espina dorsal del adolescente se tensó automáticamente, como si estuviera esperando un ataque.

-Creo que nunca había venido aquí –Stiles tomó una servilleta y se puso a jugar haciendo dibujos con sus dedos –O tal vez sí, no lo recuerdo. Normalmente vamos a los bolos o al cine. A veces nos sentamos en las banquitas de la terraza a comer helados. Yo siempre pido combinados, es mejor que comer de un solo sabor. ¡Gracias! –Los ojos de Stiles se iluminaron cuando colocaron la malteada y sus pastelitos frente a él. No supo exactamente que hacer primero así que suspiró y bebió del líquido café soltando un pequeño ruidito.

-Quiero que seas mi modelo –Dijo entonces Derek, sin ningún tipo de rapport anterior. Simplemente lo dejó salir porque a fin de cuentas eso era todo lo que quería decirle al adolescente frente a él.

-¿Tu qué? –Stiles miró a los lados sin saber exactamente qué hacer. Estaba a punto de tomar su pastelito y ahora el moreno frente a él se lo había amargado antes de si quiera poder darle la primera mordida.

-Modelo –Derek frunció el ceño –Quiero que me dejes tomarte algunas fotografías…

-Sé lo que es un modelo –Stiles se limpió la boca con la servilleta que estaba usando antes –Lo que no entiendo es porque yo y ¿Fotografías? ¿Enserio?

-Soy estudiante de fotografía –El folder azul finalmente quedó sobre la mesa, abierto y despampanante. Casi vomitando el contenido que había estado conteniendo.

En el interior había fotos de Stiles. Pero no cualquier tipo de fotos, no el tipo de fotos que se tomaba en grupo en alguna foto o las que su madre le tomaba con Scott. Eran fotos de Stiles, del adolescente, mostrándolo como realmente era, con sus dedos largos agarrando un libro y la mirada perdida en su interior. Con sus ojos puestos en nada  y su sonrisa radiante en el interior algún establecimiento mientras Lydia le contaba alguna anécdota. Eran cinco, cinco fotos que mostraban una faceta del adolescente que ni él mismo conocía porque en ese momento, al ver su rostro captado por el lente de una cámara, se le antojo que era guapo. Que sus lunares más que distraer lo hacían atractivo y que sus dedos no eran solamente garras de gato, eran unos dedos bonitos.

-No –Stiles cerró la boca de golpe y la volvió a abrir para soltar la pregunta que le vino a la cabeza en cuanto proceso que eran fotos suyas tomadas sin su permiso

–No soy un acosador y no estaba intentando captarte a ti.

-Vale, pues gracias –El plato con pastelitos fueron movidos a un lado cuando dejó caer el folder sobre la mesa de manera descuidada –Pero eso no me hace sentir mejor.

-Fueron accidente y a mi profesor le han gustado –Stiles arqueó las cejas –Si fuera un acosador no te estaría pidiendo permiso para tomarte fotos.

-Lo sé –El adolescente llevó la pajita de la malteada a sus labios  y sorbió con fuerza llenándose las papilas gustativas de su dulce favorito.

-La temática es la espontaneidad –Continuó Derek hablando casi por silabas –Así que no te voy a pedir que vistas tal ropa, en tal situación, con tal escenario. No es ese el tipo de fotos que quiero.

-¿Entonces? –Stiles se cruzó de brazos y enderezó su cuerpo en la silla -¿Qué es lo que quieres que haga?

Derek sonrió. Una sonrisa demasiada pequeña se extendió sobre sus labios.

-Nada.

-¿Nada? –El hijo del Sheriff levantó las manos y las dejó caer casi al mismo tiempo -¿Entonces qué esperas de mí? ¿Qué salga a la calle como lo haría normalmente pretendiendo que no estás cerca intentando fotografiarme?  Aunque eso ya lo has hecho.

-Y no te has enterado –Ambos se quedaron en silencio. –Quiero que me des permiso para seguir tomándote estas fotos.

-¿Me estás pidiendo permiso para acosarme? –Stiles soltó una carcajada un poco histérica –Ni siquiera te conozco y yo no gano nada.

-Si lo hago bien –Derek respiró profundo –Habrá una exposición con tus fotos, algo que, si no me equivoco, no iba a pasar en tu vida.

-¿Y así esperas que diga que sí? –El gesto del hijo del sheriff cambió por uno de fastidio.

-Si dices que no igual lo seguiré haciendo.

Los ojos marrones dejaron de ver a los ojos azules o verdes y se clavaron de nuevo en sus fotos. Eran buenas fotos, con la iluminación justa y el ángulo perfecto para esconder su nariz de Quien*. Soltó un suspiró sopesando su respuesta. Tenía un acosador, porque aunque Derek haya dicho que no lo hizo a propósito, lo hizo, le tomó fotos sin su consentimiento y lo iba a seguir haciendo con o sin su permiso.

-Te pagaré cincuenta dólares por cada fotografía que quede en la exposición –Stiles frunció el ceño –Cien dólares –El ceño fruncido del adolescente cambio a una pequeña sonrisa –Siempre y cuando no intentes sabotearlas.

-¿Sabotearlas? –El gesto le cambió completamente a uno de sorpresa.

-Salir todos los días con la misma ropa, salir en pijama, resfriarte a posta –Derek levantó la taza de capuchino –Salir desnudo –Ocultó su sonrisa detrás del pequeño trago que le dio al líquido.

-Salir desnudo. Sobre todo salir desnudo –Stiles resopló –Pero se arruinarán, ahora que sé que me sigues estaré pendiente de cuando te vas a aparecer para tomarme foto o estaré mirando a los alrededores…

-¿Habrías preferido que no te lo dijera?

-No lo sé –Stiles pellizco su pastelito de chocolate –Pero yo no soy un modelo, podrías pedírselo a Jackson Whittemore o a Lydia, a Erica Reyes, a cualquier otra persona.

-Necesito un sí o un no –Hale frunció el ceño –Para ahora, Stiles.

-Está bien pero me las tienes que enseñar, si alguna no me gusta la vas a quitar y las vas a retocar, a veces mi nariz es un poco extraña. ¿Lo ves? Como la de un leprechaun.

-Sólo lo necesario –El hijo del Sheriff sonrió un poco más amplio –Termina eso para que podamos irnos.

-Y promete que no las mostrarás a nadie, me refiero a subirlas a la red o cualquier otra cosa, no antes de tu dichosa exposición –Stiles lo apuntó con la pajita de su malteada.

-Lo prometo –Respondió Derek con aburrimiento.

-No así –Stiles levantó su meñique –Si no es por el meñique no es una promesa que valga así que promételo por el meñique.

Derek se lo pensó un poco antes de apretar su dedo con el del menor.

-Lo prometo –La sonrisa del adolescente fue genuina y bastante inocente.

-¿Cuándo empiezas? –Stiles subió las piernas sobre la silla y comenzó a comer más animadamente.

-No te lo diré, pero te aviso que puede ser en cualquier lugar a cualquier hora.

-¿Incluso cuando duermo?

-Incluso cuando duermes.

Las orejas del muchacho más joven se tiñeron un poco de rojo por la vergüenza. Ahora tendría que fijarse un poco más al dormir, tendría que dejar de babear y ponerse un mejor pijama que el de Yoda porque no podía salir en fotos de esa manera.

-No será todos los días, debo volver a la universidad. Ni siquiera notarás que estoy aquí.

-Te volverás mi stalker personal –El último trozo de pastel se perdió entre los labios del adolescente. –Nunca he tenido uno, será divertido, aunque no tanto porque sé que estás ahí.

-Lo olvidarás, créeme –Derek se estiró en su silla tras haber hecho a un lado su taza.

Fuera del centro comercial había empezado a llover con demasiada fuerza y la gente comenzaba a irse del centro comercial dejándolos casi solos en el lugar hasta que la malteada ya se había terminado y el último pastelito no eran nada más que migajas en el plato.

-¿Me las puedo quedar? –Preguntó Stiles tomando el folder con las cinco fotos –Prometo cuidarlas y hasta enseñárselas a mi mamá para que las enmarque.

-Sólo no digas que he sido yo –Stiles sonrió, amplio y sincero.

-Como tú digas, Stalker. Como tú digas.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Segundo capítulo de esta extraña historia que seguramente decepcionará a muchos porque no es lo que esperan pero da la casualidad que es mía y como es mía yo la puedo hacer como se les antoje.

Derek se detuvo frente a la pizarra en su habitación observando lentamente, una por una, las fotos que tenía de Stiles Stilinski. Todas perfectamente acomodadas en el orden en que fueron tomadas. Su favorita, hasta ese momento, era una donde se veía al adolescente sentado en el porche de su casa, con el sol  apenas iluminando su cabello despeinado y una taza de algo que presumía ser café en sus dedos delgados.

-Creo que te lo estás tomando muy enserio –El cabello rubio del otro estudiante fue lo único que se reflejó en la ventana –Y a mí no me digas que es tu novio porque sé que no lo es.

-Pero lo va a ser –Derek acarició el frío papel de una de las fotografías antes de retirarla y remplazarla por una más reciente.

Isaac negó con la cabeza antes de caminar directamente a la salida de su pequeño departamento, el cual estaba bastante lleno con fotografías del mismo adolescente, hechas desde ángulos y en situaciones impensables. Como la captura perfecta de lo que debía ser un orgasmo dibujado en las facciones ligeramente aniñadas del adolescente o un enfoque perfecto a sus labios con su lengua asomándose pequeña  y juguetona sin siquiera proponérselo. Imágenes sexuales que cualquier pedófilo usaría para tocarse durante toda la noche, pero que Derek únicamente usaba para aprender más sobre la fotografía.

Costaba creerlo un poco, sí, pero así era. Derek Hale no era un acosador, solamente era un estudiante que tuvo la suerte de encontrar un tipo de belleza demasiado extraña en un adolescente que ni siquiera sabía que la poseía.

Y aunque  acosarlo no había sido su primera intención, le había funcionado demasiado bien hasta ese punto porque una vez que le pidiera que posara el encanto se iba a ir, su sonrisa iba a ser más fingida, sus movimientos más premeditados, su mirada menos inocente y su forma de ser menos abierta. Ahora le había dicho, le había pedido permiso porque de vez en cuando si lo iba a necesitar en ciertos lugares, vistiendo ciertas ropas porque había mentido a su profesor, le había dicho que no lo acosaba, le había dicho que Stiles era su novio y tenía  su completo consentimiento para hacerle ese tipo de fotos.

Fotografías que solamente alguien que realmente tuviera la confianza del adolescente podría tomar y Derek obviamente no entraba en ese grupo de personas.

Hasta ese día.

 

 

*                                                                                                         *

                                             *

 

-¿Para qué te quería ese chico? –Preguntó la señora Stilinski a mitad del desayuno. Mientras su esposo miraba el periódico  y Stiles devoraba los hot cakes como si no hubiera comido en semanas.

-Quería que fuera su modelo –Respondió el adolescente buscando el sirope.

-¿Su modelo? –Claudia soltó su tenedor y miró a su hijo -¿Su modelo para qué?

-Estudia fotografía, quiere hacerme algunas fotografías para su tarea –Respondió Stiles haciendo una carita en su hot cake con el sirope –Nada del otro mundo, aunque si algo extraño, ya tenía algunas fotos mías. Bastante buenas, casi ni me reconozco.

-¿De qué chico estamos hablando? –John Stilinski dobló el periódico y lo dejó sobre la mesa.

-Derek Hale –Respondieron madre e hijo al mismo tiempo.

-No me agrada.

-No lo conocen –Stiles sonrió un poco –Yo tampoco pero me va a pagar, cien dólares por cada fotografía mía que quede en su galería.

-¿Y cómo te va a tomar las fotos? ¿Desnudo? Puede ser un pedófilo o un distribuidor de pornografía infantil –Claudia miró a su esposo y luego a su hijo. Algo de razón tenía que darle.

-No lo es, si lo fuera me habría secuestrado y las fotos son con ropa. Además de que no soy el tipo de modelo para pornografía infantil –El adolescente suspiró -¿Queda más café?

-Stiles, es enserio. Ese tal Derek Hale no me da confianza y ¿Qué clase de nombre es Derek Hale? Parece el nombre de un protagonista de libro –John frunció el ceño –O el galán de una película para adolescentes.

-Parece sacado de un libro, papá –Confirmó Stiles casi en voz baja –Pero igual no lo veré muy seguido y tendré cuidado, lo prometo. Ahora ¿Queda más café?

-No para ti –Claudia le sonrió a su hijo –Sube a ducharte o no vas a llegar a tu turno en la cafetería.

-Café gratis –Canturreó Stiles moviendo sus manos mientras salía de la cocina–Mucho café gratis.

John puso los ojos en blanco y giró la cabeza para ver a su esposa. La pregunta estaba claramente marcada en su rostro. ¿Cómo habían logrado tener un hijo así?

-Tu culpa –Respondió Claudia a la pregunta no elaborada y empezó a recoger la mesa mientras tarareaba una canción.

 

 

Stiles no recordó que alguien lo observaba desde la oscuridad hasta que terminó su turno y afuera el sol ya se había ocultado. Se detuvo frente al enorme ventanal del café donde trabajaba los fines de semana y observó detenidamente a las personas que pasaban por el lugar, los pocos autos que casi ni siquiera se detenían en el semáforo. Sintió los vellos de su nuca erizarse al darse cuenta que había estado siendo observado por Derek y no lo había notado. Aunque en cierta forma lo comprendía porque no se consideraba alguien lo suficientemente interesante como para ir viendo a sus espaldas por si alguien lo seguía. Pero alguien lo había hecho, alguien había capturado su mejor sonrisa sin siquiera avisarle y le gustó. Le gustó lo suficiente como para considerarlo algo digno de ser inmortalizado cuando no era nada más que Stiles Stilinski, otro adolescente más del montón. Sin nada peculiar más que su hiperactividad, esa enfermedad que había mantenido a sus padres y a sus profesores con el corazón en las manos hasta que fue diagnosticado.

Si no fuera por su madre aún seguiría consumiendo ese maldito medicamento que no hacía nada más que dormirle las neuronas, pero  era así y aunque aún tenía un calendario de actividades ya podía centrarse un poco mejor, tan mejor que hasta tenía buenas calificaciones y un empleo de fin de semana.

Se acomodó la chaqueta sobre los hombros observando la forma en la que la lluvia empezaba a caer con más fuerza.

-¡Nos vemos, April! –Se despidió de la dueña antes de abrir la puerta haciendo sonar la campanilla y correr directamente a su jeep. Los asientos estaban fríos y la calefacción se le había descompuesto, pero podía llegar a casa y no mojarse con el aguacero que estaba cayendo. Stiles amaba su jeep por eso, porque funcionaba y era una reliquia familiar.

Cuando llegó a casa la patrulla no estaba estacionada fuera pero si el auto de su mamá. Stiles sintió un alivio inmenso al correr hasta la puerta y ser recibido rápidamente por una toalla tibia y la sonrisa de su madre.

-¿Y papá? –Preguntó retirándose las converse mojadas -¿Aún no viene? ¿Va a tomar doble turno? Hoy dan la primera de Batman en la tele y dijo que la veríamos.

-Y la vamos a ver, Stiles –Claudia le revolvió un poco el cabello sacando gotitas de agua –Solamente se ha retrasado un poco, tal vez alguien que perdió el control en el camino o tal vez ya viene.

-No puede llegar tarde para la película –Se quejó el adolescente optando por retirarse toda la ropa ahí en la entrada de su casa, estaba casi sacándose la camiseta cuando se dio cuenta que la ventana estaba abierta y cualquier persona podría verle casi desnudo. Derek podría estar al otro lado de la calle dentro de su flamante Camaro con su cámara de alta resolución y un zoom inigualable con el que podría fácilmente capturar el lunar que tenía en su muslo izquierdo. –Iré a ducharme –Dijo rápidamente mientras se enredaba en la toalla.

Cerró la diminuta ventana y entró bajo el chorro de agua caliente casi sin pensarlo. Pero Derek no estaba ahí, ni siquiera iba a notar la presencia de Derek, él se lo había dicho y lo había creído pero hasta cierto punto estaba un poco aterrado por la presencia de su recién descubierto stalker.

 

*                                                                                                            *

                                          *

 

La clase entera empezó a moverse cuando el profesor dijo que habían terminado por ese día.

-¿No vienes? –Preguntó Isaac mirando a Derek con una ceja arqueada.

-Tengo algo que preguntar –Derek seguía con la mirada fija en su tablet. Más específicamente en la carpeta llena de fotografías de Stiles.

Esperó a que el aula entera estuviera vacía y entonces bajó los pocos peldaños que le separaban del escritorio y colocó su Tablet frente al profesor.

-¿Qué opina? –Preguntó de manera directa, con el ceño un poco fruncido y a la vez toda la disposición del mundo por aceptar cualquier tipo de crítica.

-Primero tengo que verlas, Derek –El hombre de no más de treinta años miró a su alumno con una sonrisa. De todos Derek era su favorito, tan disciplinado y a la vez tan rebelde como solamente él podía serlo. –Las que me habías enseñado eran bastante buenas, debo decirlo. Tu novio realmente es una persona natural.

-Lo es –Respondió de forma seca -¿Qué tal están?

-Tengo una hora libre justo ahora ¿Te molestaría quedarte? –El alumno negó un par de veces con la cabeza –Bien, vamos a mi oficina.

Derek recibió su Tablet como si fuera lo más sagrado e importante de su vida y casi la abrazó contra su pecho. Literalmente había escalado árboles para poder hacer algunas de las fotografías así que por ningún motivo iba a dejar que alguien las viera más tiempo del necesario.

El recorrido se le antojó aburrido y hasta un poco tedioso ante los intentos inútiles del profesor por sacarle más información sobre su relación con Stiles. Derek estaba bastante entrenado en eso de responder dando largas y usando monosílabos. ¿Si a Stiles le gustaba que lo besara? Obviamente sí, al Stiles de su cabeza le encantaba que lo empotrara contra cualquier superficie plana y le robara el oxígeno. ¿Si a Stiles le gustaban los videojuegos? Claro, si no fuera así el adolescente no frecuentara la tienda.

Derek conocía más a Stiles de lo que le gustaría admitir, pero en esos momentos le venía bastante bien esa información. Nadie tenía que saber que el chico presente en su exposición no tenía ningún tipo de contacto con él.

El pequeño cubículo de su profesor apenas y daba espacio para tener un escritorio en medio de dos sillas y una enorme pizarra con fotografías tan hermosas que al moreno le dio un poco de envidia.

-¿Me dejarías colgar una de tu novio ahí? –Preguntó el hombre tras unos segundos –Creo que me vendría bien un muchacho en medio de Australia y Francia.

-No creo que le guste –Murmuró Derek desbloqueando su Tablet -¿Me dirá que piensa?

-Cómo ya te lo dije –El profesor tomó el pequeño aparato electrónico y empezó a deslizar su índice por todas y cada una de las fotografías –Tu novio es bastante natural, un muy buen modelo, aunque aquí, por ejemplo –Derek colocó sus codos sobre el escritorio y se sentó casi al borde de la silla para poder ver que le estaba señalando –Necesitas un poco más de luz, es bastante buena pero sus ojos, me gustaría algo parecido donde la luz se pueda reflejar en sus ojos. Que sus ojos sean los protagonistas.

-Tiene unos ojos bonitos –Aceptó el estudiante.

-Muy bonitos, pero no es sólo la forma de sus ojos o el color, es lo que transmite con ellos ¿Cuántos años me dijiste que tenía? –Las cejas de Derek se arquearon por la sorpresa de la pregunta.

-Diecisiete –Respondió rápidamente.

-No, ya es un poco grande para transmitir esa inocencia pero aun así… -El profesor volvió a mover su índice por las imágenes –Y en esta –Derek se inclinó un poco más. La fotografía mostraba a un Stiles bastante tranquilo mirando por su ventana con un par de auriculares puestos, el cabello rebelde, los ojos cerrados y una pequeña sonrisa a lo largo de sus labios. La imagen perfecta de alguien que despertó de buenas. –Su postura… Todo él irradia… Pureza, esa es la palabra.

-Oh –Derek apretó un poco los labios sin saber cómo responder.

-Su mejor ángulo es el izquierdo, aunque el derecho también es bastante bueno, pero su nariz luce algo como…

-La de un leprechaun –Terminó Derek –Él mismo lo dice.

-Sí, creo que sí –El maestro le sonrió –Intenta tomar fotografías en espacios más abiertos, en los bolos, en el parque, en lugares concurridos. No hagas tanto zoom cuando quieras que alguna parte de su cuerpo sea el protagonista. Conéctate con tu cámara, Derek. Si lo sientes, el lente se va a mover de tal manera que casi no tendrás que preocuparte.  –La mirada del profesor viajó desde las fotografías hasta el muchacho frente a él -E intenta algo donde se vea su piel. La desnudez a veces es la mejor forma de admirar a una persona.

-No creo que él quiera –Derek estiró su mano para recuperar su Tablet –Pero lo intentaré, gracias.

-Gracias a ti, Derek y felicidades por tu trabajo –Las orejas del moreno se sonrojaron un poco a medida que iba registrando el halago.

No volvió a su habitación hasta cinco horas después, cuando estaba empezando a sentir hambre y cansancio de tanto caminar. Había estado dando vueltas por el campus tomando fotos a diferentes personas intentando buscar la naturalidad que tenía Stiles en otras personas, pero no la encontró.

Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta, que ese adolescente era uno en un millón.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero sus kudos y sus comentarios


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lamento la demora, ya tenía el capítulo escrito pero se me olvidaba publicarlo.  
> Lo siento  
> A la siguiente si no lo hago en cinco días ¡Avísenme!  
> Mandenme un mensaje a la página o algo porque en serio que se me olvida, digo que lo voy a hacer y me pongo a hacer otras cosas.

Derek se detuvo frente al café con la cámara en sus manos y la cartera en su chaqueta diciéndole que tenía dinero suficiente para comprarse algo sin necesidad de hacer el ridículo pidiendo hablar con Stiles cuando el adolescente tal vez ni siquiera estaba de turno. Pensó en volver al Camaro y dejar su cámara pero entonces no tendría con que iniciar una conversación, en caso de tener alguna oportunidad, porque ni siquiera sabía si Stiles estaba ahí dentro y si estaba ahí dentro  tendría que apañárselas para poder hablar con él de algo que no fuera su pedido.

La campanilla sonó en cuanto abrió la puerta, sin darle tiempo a decidirse realmente a entrar. Se vería muy ridículo si salía corriendo en ese momento, así que apretó la cámara en su mano izquierda y caminó directamente a la mesa más alejada.

Una mesera de ojos azules no tardó en aparecer con la mejor sonrisa que tenía plantada en su cara y una libretita en sus manos.

-¿Qué vas a pedir? –Preguntó la chica sin mirarlo directamente.

-¿Está Stiles? –Preguntó Derek de vuelta, sin despegar la mirada de la fotografía recién hecha por su cámara. Era obvio que estaba Stiles, Derek lo había visto desde el otro lado de la calle, con su sonrisa sincera mientras colocaba un par de tazas de café frente a dos empresarios que le ignoraban completamente.

-Eh –La chica apretó los labios –Le diré que lo buscas.

Derek movió un poco la cabeza y volvió a fijar su vista en la cámara. No pudo evitar ponerse a deslizar su índice cambiando las imágenes, en busca de la mejor de la noche.

Stiles estaba usando una camisa gris que le venía de maravilla y en lugar de llevar sus converse habituales tenía puestas botas. El delantal no le quitaba ni siquiera un poco de atractivo para las personas que realmente observaban lo que tenían frente a ellos. Derek en ese momento deseó ser el único sentado en el local, con su cámara lista para disparar en cuanto el adolescente se pusiera frente a él.

Pasaron cerca de dos minutos que para el estudiante se tornaron tediosos al sentir la mirada de la camarera constante sobre su persona, como si intentara buscar cualquier mal movimiento de su parte para llamar a la policía o para salir huyendo. Con ese rostro no podía deducir mucho, pero sí que podía prestar atención para darse cuenta del momento en que Stiles salió de detrás de la barra y caminó hasta su lugar. Automáticamente su postura se tensó y sus cejas se fruncieron.

Se reprendió mentalmente y trató de relajarse, con sus ojos clavados en la figura dentro de su cámara y no en el andar descuidado de su recién conocido modelo.

-Hola –Stiles le miró con una sonrisa pequeña y hasta algo contagiosa –Miriam me ha dicho que me buscas.

-¿A qué hora sales? –Preguntó, en cambio, el moreno, con sus ojos verdes clavados en los marrones del chico.

-En cuarenta minutos –La sonrisa del adolescente creció -¿Me vas a esperar y luego llevarme a cenar a algún lugar con mala pinta pero comida deliciosa?

-¿Quieres ir? –Si Derek no hubiera sido tan denso seguramente habría captado el sarcasmo y la broma en la pregunta de Stiles. Pero no lo era, desde niño siempre había sido algo asocial y con el paso de los años esa pequeña parte suya no había hecho nada más que crecer, elevarse tan alto como su ego y crearle una burbuja impenetrable.

-Oh –Stiles miró a los lados con la libretita moviéndose entre sus dedos de manera nerviosa –Si tú quieres, si no quieres no es necesario que lo hagas. Podemos quedarnos aquí o hablar en la banquita, como sea, para mí todo está bien, aunque en realidad tiene que estar bien para ti porque tú me buscaste y eso…

Derek bajó de nuevo la mirada a la pantallita de su cámara observando el rostro tranquilo del adolescente mientras leía. Sus mejillas ligeramente sonrojadas por el calor de ese verano, los labios un poco apretados y las cejas alineadas formando un pequeño gesto de confusión. Casi la misma expresión que tenía frente a él en ese momento.

-¿No quieres ir? –Preguntó a cambio, con su ceño fruncido y los labios tensos.

-¿No me vas a secuestrar o sí? Porque le he comentado a mi padre y me ha dicho que podrías ser un traficante de pornografía infantil, pero no tienes mucha cara de eso, así que no soy nadie para juzgarte. Sin embargo quiero asegurarme de que no le causaré  diabetes a mi madre por un secuestro o más estrés a mi padre. ¿Sabes que últimamente la comisaría está bastante liada?

-No –Stiles abrió la boca para responder y la cerró casi al mismo tiempo –No te voy a secuestrar.

-Vale –El adolescente alargó la a -¿Entonces te sirvo algo mientras esperas? ¿Un capuchino?

Derek estuvo a un milímetro de dejar escapar una sonrisa, pero se contuvo. Se contuvo justo a tiempo, porque para su criterio, aún necesitaba más tiempo con Stiles para darle ese privilegio.

-Sí –Stiles le sonrió un poco más amplio antes de escribir algo en su libretita y alejarse en dirección a la barra, no sin tomar otros pedidos y darle algunas miradas al estudiante de fotografía, tal y como lo haría alguien que siente deseos de flirtear pero que no lo hace.

El capuchino tenía la espuma justa y a su lado había un trozo de pastel de limón con una carita hecha de mermelada y un par de espesas cejas justo sobre los dos puntitos que simulaban ser los ojos. De nuevo quiso sonreír pero no lo hizo.

No podía darse el lujo de sonreír frente a algunos desconocidos sin ningún motivo aparente más que la presencia de una extraña carita que le devolvía la mirada como lo haría un espejo.

+                                                                                   +

                                             +

Stiles nunca antes había pisado el lugar al que lo llevó Derek, de hecho ni siquiera sabía que existía. Pero tampoco se le hacía raro porque estaba bastante escondido aunque bien iluminado. Era una parte de Beacon Hills al que casi nadie tenía acceso o por lo menos esa noche casi nadie quiso hacer acto de presencia logrando que la idea de un inminente secuestro volviera a la cabeza del adolescente.

Porque ¿Para qué podía, Derek Hale, quererlo después de su trabajo en una noche de otoño? No supo que responderse pero ahí estaba, con los pies colgando al vacío, su espalda recargada en un muro de concreto y una caja de pizza puesta sobre sus piernas.

-He seleccionado cinco fotos nuevas –Stiles giró de manera brusca su cabeza ganándose un golpe contra el concreto.

-¿Me las mostrarás? –El adolescente tomó una de las dos latas de Dr Pepper y la dejó a su lado. Derek únicamente le arqueó las cejas –Tienes razón, de otra manera no habrías venido –La caja de cartón dejó escapar el delicioso aroma de la pizza cuando el moreno la abrió. Completamente de peperoni porque en eso si estaban de acuerdo -¿Tu maestro te ha dado el visto bueno o has venido primero conmigo para autorizarte su uso? Porque debería ser así, yo soy tu modelo y ni siquiera me entero  y si las usas así como así parecerá que me acosas aunque digas que no lo haces.

-En cierta manera si lo hago –Derek tomó el primer trozo y lo puso sobre un plato de papel –Tengo muchas fotos tuyas, te asustaría si las vieras.

-¿Alguna desnudo? –El queso derretido se detuvo entre los labios del adolescente invitando a su lengua traviesa a moverse por el lugar dejando un rastro de saliva. -¿O comprometedora?

-Ninguna de las dos cosas –Mintió el universitario -¿Te gustaría que te tomara fotos desnudo?

Stiles se quedó serio un rato. El sonido de las latas contra el duro suelo y las mordidas a la pizza fue lo único que llenó el lugar hasta que la respuesta no se pudo retrasar más.

-No lo sé –Dijo Stiles y Derek supo que mentía.

Lo vio en sus ojos color bourbon, incluso con la luz de la farola reflejándose en ellos. Vio el temor que tenía de ser observado pero a la vez lo mucho que le gustaba sentirse admirado. Porque Derek lo admiraba y en ese punto ya era bastante obvio.

-Entonces lo dejaremos para después –Stiles se limpió las manos en una servilleta y continuó comiendo mientras pretendía que el corazón no se le quería salir por la boca.

-¿Trabajas? –Preguntó finalmente mirando de reojo al pelinegro. Derek estaba mirando de mala manera a la porción de pizza que quedaba en su plato y Stiles quiso sonreír o decirle lo adorable que lucía intentando decidir si comerlo ya o esperar un poco más.

-No –La voz dura y seca casi hizo que el adolescente decidiera parar con las preguntas, pero él también quería estar en la misma posición que Derek, conocerlo hasta saber si tenía cicatrices en las rodillas como producto de una alocada niñez o adolescencia.

-Entonces solamente tomas fotografías – _De mi_   terminó en su cabeza evitando a toda costa decirlo porque no quería que Derek se alejara.

-Y estudiar –Respondió el moreno decidiéndose, al fin, por morder de nuevo su pizza –Estudiar es importante.

-No lo digas como si yo no estudiara –Stiles frunció el ceño –Lo que pasa es que soy joven y voy unos cuantos niveles por detrás de ti, pero de verdad que quiero ir a la universidad. Quiero convertirme en detective y trabajar en la policía, como papá –La sonrisa del adolescente fue tan genuina en ese momento como pequeña y Derek se cuestionó cuál era su significado.

-Tu papá es el Sheriff –Derek sonrió un poco también –Creo que nunca le he visto.

-Es el mejor policía del mundo –Stiles sonrió mucho más amplio –Nunca deja ningún caso sin resolver y quiere a todas las personas del pueblo.

-Suena como Batman –El adolescente asintió rápidamente –Salvo por el hecho de que tiene familia.

-No somos una familia muy grande, pero somos cuatro –Stiles mostró cuatro de sus dedos –Mamá, papá, Jordan y yo. Creo que deberías conocerlos, de seguro les gustarás.

-Les dijiste que te acosaba –Acusó el moreno sin querer hacerlo.

-Pero ahora sé que eres un buen chico y me invitas a ver tus fotografías como excusa para comer pizza –Derek apretó los labios y también la cámara a su costado –Venga, Derek. Sé que no soy el mejor modelo pero no tú no eres malo a juzgar por las anteriores fotografías.

-No le digas a nadie que no sea tu familia –Pidió el moreno antes de entregarle la cámara –Esta es mi favorita –Señaló mostrando a un Stiles sentado en una banquita con los pies en forma indio y el móvil en su mano izquierda mientras escuchaba música o esperaba a que algo sucediera –Creo que luces muy tranquilo.

-Vaya –El adolescente se pegó un poco más al cuerpo del fotógrafo –Casi ni me reconozco, es decir, sé que soy yo porque tengo esta ropa, es mi camiseta de la suerte y mi móvil es azul pero a la vez no soy yo.

-Lo eres –Dijo rápidamente Derek –Y aquí también –Pasó rápidamente otras fotos hasta dar con una de dos semanas atrás, donde Stiles se veía riendo a mitad de la calle con Scott a su lado y Isaac al otro.

En ese momento el adolescente se sintió realmente atractivo.

-Creo que debería vestir diferente –Murmuró al observar el contraste que hacía entre sus amigos.

-No lo creo –Respondió Derek más envalentonado –Me gusta como luces así, es más… ¿Real?

-El fotógrafo decidirá –Stiles le devolvió la cámara –¿No quieres tomarme una foto justo ahora? Te aseguro que actuaré normal, no fingiré.

-No funciona así –El universitario acarició el lente de su cámara como se haría a un amante –Pero puedo tomarte un par de fotos, solamente sonríe.

-Oh –Stiles se alisó la camiseta y trató de esconder la caja de pizza sin ningún éxito. Finalmente Derek movió la caja casi al frente del menor, puso encima las dos latas de soda y se alejó lo suficiente para poder captar cada detalle del lugar.

-Sonríe –Pidió al arrodillarse unos cuantos metros más lejos intentando hacer útil la poca iluminación del lugar –No lo fuerces, piensa en ardillas voladoras.

-No me gustan las ardillas –Respondió Stiles frunciendo un poco el ceño –Mejor cuéntame un chiste. –Derek arqueó su ceja izquierda –Vale, no… eh…

-¿Qué le dijo un huérfano a otro huérfano? –Preguntó el moreno tras carraspear. El castaño clavó sus ojos en él  pensando seriamente en la respuesta –Robin sube al batimovil.

Stiles abrió un poco la boca, dejando escapar un par de sonidos incongruentes antes de que la sonrisa creciera por su rostro hasta llegar a sus ojos y convertirse en una pequeña carcajada que tal vez era demasiado para el intento de chiste de Derek.

La cámara se disparó un par de veces mientras Stiles reía, mostrando esa parte tan pequeña que ni siquiera él mismo conocía.

+                                                                                 +

                                                          +

Las luces de la casa Hale estaban completamente apagadas cuando Derek estacionó el Camaro junto a la camioneta de su padre. No había ningún ruido por si no era bastante obvio que todos dentro estaban durmiendo. El pequeño cachorro de la familia le movió la cola cuando le vio acercarse pero tampoco se levantó de su lugar, simplemente se quedó tirado tan somnoliento como el mismísimo Derek.

-Hoy fue una buena noche –Le dijo al perro mientras acariciaba su cabeza –Stiles me ha sonreído tantas veces que perdí la cuenta.

-Ten cuidado –El universitario casi cae al suelo ante la repentina aparición de su tío Peter –Dicen que el primer paso para enamorarte es pensar en la sonrisa de esa persona.

-¿Y cuál es la siguiente? –Preguntó el menor volviendo a acariciar al perro.

-Descubrir que es la persona más perfecta del mundo y que nadie más lo nota –La sonrisa del Hale mayor creció en tamaño al ver el ceño fruncido de su sobrino. No es que se estuviera divirtiendo con su confusión, pero nunca antes lo había visto o había escuchado que tuviera una cita con alguien y si bien lo de esa noche no era una cita estuvo bastante cerca.

Derek apretó los labios en una fina línea. Miró su cámara deseando que le dijera algo a pesar de que ni siquiera él sabía que era exactamente lo que estaba pasando por su cabeza.

-No estoy enamorado de Stiles –Dijo finalmente –Ni tampoco lo voy a hacer, simplemente es mi proyecto final y ese niño puede darme una calificación excelente.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias a todos los que lo han leído  
> Son los seres más guapos del planeta


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finalmente está el nuevo capítulo y tengo que decirles que estoy en busca de algún voluntario para que sea mi beta :)
> 
> Disfruten el capítulo -Por favor avisen de cualquier error -

Cinco minutos antes de que el despertador sonara Stiles se levantó por el odioso sonido de su móvil cantándole Friction a un volumen que debía ser ilegal. Soltó un quejidito lastimero como el de un gato moribundo antes de sacar su mano por debajo de la manta  y alcanzar el dichoso aparato.

Un mensaje de un número desconocido le estaba mirando desde la pantallita parpadeante.

-¡Stiles! –La voz de su hermano se escuchó desde la habitación contigua con un toque adormilado que a Stiles le encantaba de niño. Despertar a Jordan siempre había sido su pasatiempo favorito, sobre todo porque cuando era más pequeño, y cabía en la cama, su hermano le abrazaba como osito de peluche y le hacía dormir un poco más.

Stiles se sentó en su cama a leer el mensaje con tranquilidad intentando imaginar de quien rayos era ese mensaje.

‘’Buenos días’’

Era todo lo que citaba. Sin nombre, sin dirección, sin emoticonos.

Pensó en preguntar quién era pero desechó la idea cuando su despertador empezó a sonar despertándolo completamente. Tomó su toalla y corrió en dirección al baño casi tropezando con los zapatos que había dejado tirados la tarde anterior al llegar de clases.

-No, no, no, no –Repitió varias veces antes de estrellarse en la puerta del baño junto con Jordan. Ya era casi una cabeza más alto que él, pero el rubio tenía esos músculos envidiables que Stiles tenía ocultos bajo la grasita de todas las comidas chatarras que se metía a diario –Jordan.

-Tú me despertaste –El rubio hizo más presión intentando entrar al pequeño cuarto primero.

-No fui yo, fue, fue un mensaje –Stiles apretó su mano en torno al marco de la puerta evitando que su hermano mayor entrara.

-¿Un mensaje de tu novio Derek? –La mano del adolescente se deslizó sin su permiso y el rubio aprovechó para entrar, no sin antes sacarle la lengua como buen hermano.

-¡No es mi novio! –Gritó Stiles sacando el móvil del bolsillo de su pijama para releer el mensaje.

Al final se decantó por enviar un ‘’ ¿Derek?’’ Seguido de un pingüino porque él si usaba emoticonos.

La respuesta le llegó antes de que Jordan saliera del baño, pero no lo abrió por miedo a que su hermano pensara que Derek enserio era su novio. Derek no era su novio, ni siquiera era su amigo. Derek era su stalker. Derek era esa persona que le conocía mejor que él mismo.

No abrió el mensaje ni tampoco vio su móvil hasta que el tonito para llamadas le interrumpió su delicioso almuerzo lleno de proteínas.

-¿Me estás mirando mientras respondo? –Preguntó apenas aceptó la llamada dejando a sus compañeros de mesa con una clara mueca de confusión.

No quiso pensar cómo fue que el moreno obtuvo su número ni mucho menos en lo espeluznante que era eso, pero sí que pensó en lo mucho que latía su corazón al darse cuenta que el fotógrafo se había tomado la molestia de contactarlo más allá de sus encuentros furtivos en lugares poco comunes.

-No –Respondió Derek al otro lado de la línea.

Ya habían pasado dos semanas desde la noche de pizza y aún se le hacía bastante extraño pensar en Derek como la persona que le tomaba fotos solamente porque sí.

-No sé si creerte –El adolescente dejó la charola junto a las demás y salió del comedor con rumbo al patio de la escuela -¿Dónde estás? ¿En el parking?

-Estoy en Santa Bárbara –Stiles no podía verle la cara pero por el simple tono de voz supuso que el moreno estaba frunciendo sus extrañas cejas tupidas.

-Ajá –La risa del adolescente hizo eco por el micrófono del teléfono. –Ya, dime dónde estás para poder hablarte de frente que esto de los teléfonos no me gusta demasiado.

-De cada diez fotos, nueve y media sales con el móvil –La voz de Derek sonó cansada y hasta un poquito burlesca.

-Eso es tu culpa –Stiles se dejó caer bajo la sombra de un árbol con la mochila  a su lado. –Tú eres el que decide cuando tomarme fotografías.

-Si bueno, no es mi culpa que sólo estés tranquilo cuando tengas el móvil en tus manos –Contraatacó el moreno.

-Ya –El castaño chasqueó la lengua. -¿Qué haces?

-Mirando el hermoso cielo de California desde la soledad de mi edificio –La sonrisa de Stiles se hizo enorme y genuina rápidamente -¿Tu qué haces?

-Yo observo la hermosura del roble del colegio –El adolescente cerró los ojos –Ahora estoy imaginando tus oruguitas frunciéndose tan profundamente que casi se tocan. Poing.

-No son orugas, Stiles. Son cejas. Repítelo después de mí: Cejas –Stiles dejó que su imaginación viajara hasta quien sabe dónde solamente para poder imaginarse al moreno sonriendo tal y como lo estaba haciendo él.

-Cejas –Imitó separando las palabras en silabas –Derek Hale tiene cejas.

-Stiles Stilinski tiene lunares –Stiles rio abiertamente sin importarle que un grupito de chicas lo voltearan a ver -¿Qué clase tienes después?

-Harris –Ambos hicieron un ruidito de disgusto -¿También lo odias?

-Dijo que mi trabajo final era pobre y poco original –Stiles resopló.

-Su cráneo es pobre y poco original –Derek rio bajito cortando el aire que iba directamente a los pulmones del adolescente.

-Tienes una bonita risa –Dijo tras unos cuantos segundos de silencio –Deberías hacerlo más seguido.

-¿Lo crees? –Las mejillas del adolescente se tiñeron de rojo –He escogido nuevas fotos.

-Sí, Derek –Respondió Stiles sin importarle que el moreno hubiera intentando desviar la conversación –Tienes una risa bastante bonita, sobre todo si te imaginó con tus dientes de conejo completamente visibles y tu adorable nariz arrugándose.

En cualquier otra situación Stiles jamás lo habría dicho, si Derek hubiera estado frente se habría mordido la lengua hasta hacerla sangrar para tragarse esas palabras, pero Derek no estaba ahí así que podía permitirse ser sincero.

-Gracias –El adolescente sintió que los pulmones de nuevo se le llenaban con un aire desconocido que bajaba directamente a su estómago en forma de maripositas. –Stiles.

El castaño tuvo que carraspear un par de veces antes de responder adecuadamente a la mención de su nombre.

-¿Qué haces el próximo fin de semana?

-Trabajar –Respondió bajito, trazando círculos en el basto pasto del lugar. –Pero puedo cubrir mis horas entre semana para tener libre un día, por si quieres salir o tomar más fotos, lo que sea.

Si Jordan estuviera ahí seguramente habría reído de la torpeza de su hermano.

-Escuché que va a llegar un circo y quería ir, pero si tú no quieres está bien, le preguntaré a Scott o a Jackson, aunque lo más seguro es que ambos quieran llevar a su pareja, así que le diré a mi hermano. Sí, eso, le diré a mi hermano –Se autocorrigió rápidamente el adolescente.

-Me gusta el circo –Respondió Derek –Serían grandes fotos.

-Sí –Stiles apretó sus dedos en torno a nada –Creo que estoy a punto de entrar a clase.

-Con Harris –Derek habló bajito.

-¿Te apetece una videollamada donde me veas comer una tarta entera de limón? –Derek volvió a reír.

-Mejor una videollamada para que veas las fotos que he escogido –Stiles sonrió en grande.

-Iré a conectar mi ordenador, no te vayas a ir, estaré listo en cinco minutos, siete si se me atraviesan algunos chocolates –Dijo rápidamente mientras se ponía de pie.

-Yo también iré por unos.

-En cinco minutos –Pidió Stiles.

-En cinco minutos –Repitió el fotógrafo antes de colgar.

Derek miró su reflejó frente al espejo de su habitación intentando descubrir todos los imperfectos de su persona antes de la videollamada. Se retiró la camiseta de la universidad y la tiró al rincón más alejado donde no se vería por ningún motivo, cambió sus pantalones de chándal por un pantalón de mezclilla y finalmente tomó una camiseta verde que varias veces le habían dicho que resaltaba el color de sus ojos pero que él no se creía porque él no creía en esas cosas. Así como tampoco podía creer que su corazón estuviera latiendo  a toda prisa mientras se alistaba para tener una video llamada con un adolescente que nunca en su vida se había preocupado en el físico de las personas y al que nunca le habían molestado las camisetas negras que Derek había usado en las escasas ocasiones que se habían visto.

Se desacomodó el cabello dejándolo desaliñado y tomó una lata de coca cola de la nevera.

Le quedaban dos minutos y ni siquiera había iniciado sesión. El corazón le latió un poco más rápido conforme los segundos pasaban y su ordenador no cooperaba con él.

Finalmente la pantalla azul de Skype apareció y la llamada entrante de Stiles hizo que su corazón volviera a su ritmo normal. Se miró de nuevo en el espejo y aceptó la llamada.

-Hola –Stiles le miró desde el otro lado de la pantalla con su sonrisa inigualable y los ojos castaños brillantes por el sol reflejado en ellos.

-Hola –Derek sonrió de vuelta -¿Quieres ver las fotos?

-Claro –El adolescente se acomodó en la silla –Espero que sean buenas,

-Mi profesor ha dicho que lo son –Derek abrió una carpetita de su escritorio y envió la primera imagen –Esa ha dicho que le gusta más.

-¿Es mi casa? –Stiles frunció el ceño -¡Es mi ventana! –Miró al moreno con el ceño fruncido –Y ni siquiera me he dado cuenta. Mira cómo se ven mis costillas. Derek, te prohíbo que publiques esa.

-Yo creo que te ves bien –Respondió el moreno.

En la imagen se veía a un Stiles sin camiseta mirando por su ventana con los brazos estirados al cielo, como si se estuviera estirando.

-Vale, la que sigue –Stiles se metió un chocolate a la boca –Espero tener ropa puesta.

Derek no respondió pero envió la siguiente fotografía.

Stiles estaba de pie, junto a Jackson en un partido de lacrosse del cual no fue parte pero que vivió como si cada golpe de sus compañeros también hubiera sido para él. El rostro de Jackson estaba desdibujado, pero el suyo era la cara muestra del orgullo y la felicidad en una sola persona.

-Esta también –En la siguiente solamente se veían sus labios, un poco abiertos y demasiado rosas, incluso se apreciaba la pequeña costrita que se había hecho por morderse tanto durante el examen. –Y hay otras.

-¿Tienes fotos de algo más que no sea yo? –Preguntó el adolescente poniéndose cada vez más nervioso.

-Tengo algunas de mi perro –La siguiente foto mostró a un can color blanco con orejas largas y la lengua de fuera. Estaba sentado en el pasto y estaba feliz –Y esta del amanecer en Beacon Hills. Esa me gusta mucho.

-Es hermosa –El adolescente acarició la imagen con el puntero de su ordenador –Los colores, el brillo del sol. Pareciera que tiene vida.

-Lo sé, por eso me gusta –Derek carraspeó –Y también me gusta esta.

La siguiente también era Beacon Hills pero de noche, por un lado la ciudad y por el otro la enorme luna adornando el cielo.

-Si colocas tu pulgar así –Stiles le mostró a Derek su dedo –La luna nunca es más grande.

-Y es igual desde cualquier punto –Terminó de decir el universitario.

                                                          +

 

+                                                                                                             +

En algún momento de las videollamadas y las llamadas del celular la imagen de Stiles sobre Derek había cambiado drásticamente. Ya no era el chico rudo y serio del que no quería saber nada porque le había dicho en su cara que le acosaba y le tomaba fotografías sin su permiso. Ahora Derek era el chico universitario que era tan friki como Stiles pero nunca había tenido la oportunidad de revelarlo hasta que conoció a otra persona un poco más extraña que él.

Se mensajeaban todos los días casi a todas horas manteniendo una conversación constante sobre nada en particular y si antes Stiles siempre estaba pegado a su móvil, en esos días era bastante difícil que se le viera despego de él.

Solamente cuando dormía era cuando no lo tenía en las manos y también cuando se masturbaba.

Derek siempre había tenido esa habilidad de ser silencioso como un hobbit y solamente Peter Hale podía sorprenderle, pero Peter no estaba ahí, ni nadie más sabía que podía estar cerca. Nadie salvo el chico de diecisiete años que estaba acostado en su cama completamente confiado de su privacidad que no le dio miedo dejar la ventana abierta para que la luz de la lun se filtrara por su ventana hasta confundirse con la que daba su pequeña lámpara.

Escalar el árbol de siempre no fue tan difícil después de meses de práctica, lo que si fue difícil fue concentrarse para que sus dedos no temblaran mientras veía al adolescente acariciarse poco a poco con los ojos cerrados hasta que erección era bastante visible dentro de su bóxer. Los dedos largos del adolescente se internaron bajo la tela hasta poder rodear su erección. Sus labios entre abiertos dejaban escapar jadeos bajitos causados por el placer que él mismo se estaba dando, tal vez con la imagen mental de alguien más o tal vez no.

Derek no lo quería descubrir.

Se acomodó en la misma rama de siempre, con los pies puestos en el mismo lugar, apagó el flash de su cámara y con más malabares que precisión comenzó a tomar fotografías del joven acostado sobre su cama disfrutando de su pequeño momento de intimidad sin saber que ya había sido violada en más de una ocasión.

Stiles tenía la piel salpicada de lunares y tan pálida que parecía etéreo. Stiles era la belleza hecha humano en ese preciso momento mientras Derek Hale se corría en sus pantalones sin siquiera tocarse.

+                                                                                                            +

                                                          +

Para Stiles despertar tarde en fin de semana era lo mejor que podía pasarle. Despertar tarde con la cara de su hermano a centímetros de la suya era como si lo devolvieran a los cinco años y le pusieran la película de ESO sin su consentimiento. -¡JODER! –Gritó antes de darle una patada que no llegó a tocarlo porque Jordan era demasiado rápido y Stiles aún estaba un poco dormido -¡Jordan!

-Buenos días –El rubio se dejó caer en el espacio vacío de la cama –Mamá está abajo esperando a que despiertes para decirte algo.

-¿El qué? –Stiles se cubrió con almohada.

-Que Derek lleva unos quince minutos esperando por ti –Stiles se retiró rápidamente la almohada –No es verdad –Jordan sonrió demasiado amplio –Pero esta Isaac ¿Recuerdas a Isaac?

-El hermano de Camden, sí –Jordan le palmeó la pierna –Me da un poco de miedo.

-Es un buen chico –Stiles suspiró –Prefiero que salgas con él antes que con el tal Hale.

-No voy a salir con nadie –El resopló –Es enserio, solamente iré con Derek al circo porque me gusta el circo y a él le gustan mis fotos.

-De cualquier manera, vístete, Isaac dijo que quería ir a desayunar contigo –Stiles frunció el ceño –O comer en este caso.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque puedes gustarle  a más de una persona al mismo tiempo, idiota.

La cama chirrió un poco cuando Jordan saltó hacia el suelo tal como lo hacía cuando estaban más jóvenes, aunque entonces también el perro brincaba con ellos y era súper divertido. Ahora Jordan estaba viejo y ya no tenían perro.

Stiles se dio una ducha de cinco minutos antes de dignarse a bajar. Isaac estaba en la cocina platicando animadamente con su madre y Stiles no quiso cuestionarse demasiado sobre como dio con su dirección y como supo que ese día no trabajaba.

-Hola, Stiles –Isaac le sonrió con esa carita de niño bueno de la que casi todos se quedaban prendidos, casi todos menos Jackson. Whittemore le odiaba como se odian las pestes.

-Hola, Isaac –El adolescente le devolvió la sonrisa –No me avisaste que venía.

-Fue una decisión abrupta –El rubio miró hacia la ventana antes de ver los ojos castaños de Stiles -¿Te apetece ir a comer algo?

-Está bien, pero debo volver temprano he quedado con alguien más tarde –Isaac bajó la mirada al suelo antes de asentir –Pero podemos ir a comer.

-Claro –Los ojos azules del rubio se movieron hasta la señora Stilinski –Muchas gracias y fue un placer.

-El placer fue mío –Respondió la mujer –Y espero verte por aquí más seguido.

-Lo intentaré –Stiles apretó los labios porque él no quería tener tan seguido al rubio y en ese momento tampoco a Derek ni a nadie que no fuera Jackson o Scott y el último todavía podía llegar a cuestionárselo.

Stiles salió de casa con las manos en los bolsillos y el móvil bien sujeto entre su índice y su pulgar solamente para tener algo a lo que aferrarse. Isaac iba a su lado, igual de pálido y pequeño que siempre, porque aunque fuera demasiado alto Isaac era pequeño de una manera que resultaba muy difícil de explicar. Tenía los ojos azules perdidos en la nada y a la vez tan fijos en todo que daban escalofríos.

-No tengo auto, lo siento –El rubio apretó los labios -¿Te importa tener que caminar?

-No, para nada –Stiles sonrió rápidamente –Podemos ir en mi Jeep si quieres.

-Claro –El adolescente tanteo sus bolsillos hasta dar con el llaverito de S que colgaba de sus llaves.

El viaje fue tenso y demasiado estresante incluso para él que estaba acostumbrado a romper cualquier clase de silencio, incluso esos que iban a favor de la naturaleza.

-¿Qué haces ahora? –Preguntó Stiles intentando relajar el ambiente o iba a terminar por asfixiarse y aún tenía una cita a la que asistir.

-Estudio psicología –Isaac le sonrió –Aunque no soy muy bueno en ello.

-¿Y entonces que haces ahí?

Isaac miró por la ventana.

-No mucho.

El centro comercial de Beacon Hills era el espacio más recurrido por adolescentes todos los días de la semana, tenía esos puestos perfectos para comer o para hacer una pausa mientras ibas de compras. Stiles tenía pensado ir con Isaac a alguno de esos lugares, pero el rubio no quiso hacerlo, le pidió, específicamente, ir al puesto de ensaladas que quedaba frente al gimnasio.

Aunque la situación era algo extraña Stiles no se molestó en darle la contraria porque al final necesitaba comer algo ligero si comería algodón de azúcar  y otras tantas cosas llenas de calorías en la noche durante la función de circo a la que iría con Derek.

Derek Hale. Su acosador.

Isaac había platicado mucho la vez en la que compartió mesa con él y con Scott pero en esa ocasión estaba un poco demasiado serio y tan bien extraño, como si tuviera miedo de ser visto pero a la vez intentara entablar una buena conversación con Stiles.

-Creo que tengo que irme –Stiles miró la mitad de su ensalada y su botella de agua intacta.

-¿Quieres que te lleve? –Isaac negó rápidamente –Por lo menos quédate hasta que termine de comer

-Recordé que tengo un compromiso –Stiles apretó los labios –Nada importante. ¿Está bien si nos vemos otro día?

-Supongo –El adolescente se limpió la boca con una servilleta –Pero podrías avisarme.

-Claro, te llamo luego.

Cuando Stiles proceso las palabras Isaac ya había dejado el dinero en la mesa y estaba más cerca de la puerta de lo que esperaba. Pensó en correr tras  él y hacerlo responder todas esas cuestiones que le rondaban por la cabeza, pero no quería arruinarse más el día y terminó por tapar su ensalada, tomar la botella de agua y meterse al gimnasio porque Jackson siempre estaba ahí a esa hora y no le molestaba que Stiles le hiciera compañía mientras hacía pesas, tampoco que comiera mientras intentaba platicar con él sobre lo emocionado que estaba por salir con Derek aunque no era una cita.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esto, como ya vieron y ya saben, va a tener diez capítulos tal vez con lemon, tal vez sin, pero son exactos diez capítulos donde espero que les guste el final y las parejas porque yo estoy encantada con lo que he hecho.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Después de siglos repletos de exámenes, trabajos, despertarme temprano para seguir haciendo trabajos y durmiendo tarde por estar haciendo trabajos al fin tengo tiempo para publicar el siguiente capítulo de este fanfic y como digamos 'recompensa' por seguirme leyendo y haberme esperado el siguiente capítulo será el lunes.

Derek se sintió bastante orgulloso cuando en clase pasaron la fotografía de Stiles caminando de espaldas al mundo con su cabello enmarañado escondido bajo un gorrito azul que en algún momento fue del moreno. Su pecho se hinchó al escuchar los elogios por su fotografía, por lo que había logrado y lo mucho que decía esa simple imagen con un simple adolescente que iba caminando por la calle sin importarle nada.

-¿Has pensado hacerle una sesión en algún escenario? –Preguntó el maestro minutos más tarde en el interior de su despacho.

-Tengo algunas ideas en la playa o en el gran cañón –Respondió rápidamente.

-Me gusta la playa –El profesor se acomodó los lentes sin dejar de pasar las fotografías. –Y el bosque.

-Esta semana le tomé algunas en el bosque de Beacon Hills –Derek estiró su mano pidiendo su Tablet –Creo que son buenas, pero no lo sé. Stiles no paraba de reírse y creo que me temblaban un poco las manos, estás son en el circo –Dijo mostrando un recuadro con cuatro fotografías diferentes.

En las cuatro se veía a un Stiles demasiado feliz con un algodón de azúcar en sus manos y la otra estirada en dirección a la persona que sostenía la cámara, como si estuviera invitándole a divertirse con él o a formar parte de su vida.

Derek con gusto aceptó ambas opciones.

-¿Son las únicas del circo? –Preguntó el hombre de mayor edad mirando las fotografías con ojo crítico.

-Sí –El moreno asintió –Después entramos a la función y se me olvidó. Creo que estaba tan feliz que se me olvidó seguir tomando fotografías.

-Se nota que tu novio te hace feliz –Dijo el profesor antes de voltear la Tablet y mostrarle al alumno una fotografía tomada por Stiles con la cámara de Derek, en la que él estaba sacando la lengua mientras el universitario miraba al cielo.

Derek ni siquiera sabía que esa fotografía existía hasta ese momento y él, igual que Stiles, no se reconoció en la imagen.

-Creo que sí –Respondió el menor sin saber exactamente qué tanta veracidad había en sus palabras.

-Insistiré en que lo tomes desnudo. No mostrando sus partes íntimas pero a veces la desnudez es la mejor manera de demostrar que la belleza interna también se refleja en el exterior –Derek recibió su Tablet y automáticamente la guardó dentro de su mochila.

-Se lo comentaré esta semana. Gracias.

Isaac tenía más de la mitad de un muffin dentro de su boca cuando Derek lo alcanzó a mitad del pasillo.

-Creo que estoy enamorado –Dijo rápidamente el moreno pasando un brazo por encima de los hombros de su mejor amigo.

-AAFIN –Dijo el rubio intentando masticar más deprisa.

Derek frunció el ceño y luego arqueó las cejas.

-Al fin –Repitió Isaac sacando la botella de agua de su mochila –Yo ya lo sabía, tomas tantas fotos de ese niño que era imposible que no sintieras ni siquiera una poquita de atracción por él.

-Pero le dije a mi tío que no me enamoraría de él –Derek apretó los labios -¿Crees que está mal?

-En primera tu tío está loco y en segunda, Stiles casi es tu novio, se llaman todos los días, se mensajean a todas horas y hacen videollamadas como novios a larga distancia –Las cejas del rubio se fruncieron –Estás enamorado de él y él de ti, solamente falta que le des el beso de amor verdadero para que aparezca su hada madrina y les haga un palacio en el hielo.

-Elsa no es un hada madrina. –Las cejas de Isaac se alzaron tanto que casi chocaron con su cuero cabelludo -¿Qué? A Stiles le apetecía ir al autocine y dieron Frozen esa noche.

-Y ahora has dicho más de cinco palabras seguidas sin fruncir el ceño –Isaac sonrió –Curioso, creo que tengo material para escribir una novela romántica.

-Cállate –Derek golpeó su cabeza con la misma mano que antes estaba sobre su hombro derecho. –Me voy, tengo clase

-La llamaré Stalker, por si te interesa –Gritó Isaac antes de que el moreno se alejara completamente.

Derek siguió caminando sin prestarle atención a su amigo. Decir en voz alta que estaba enamorado no le había sonado tan extraño como habría esperado, a cambio un peso se había retirado de su espalda. Sintió que podía respirar con naturalidad cuando ni siquiera se había dado cuenta que había estado batallando todo este tiempo.

El mensaje de Stiles llegó dos segundos después. Una carita feliz seguida de un ‘Hola’ que aceleró el corazón del universitario.

Decidió creerse lo que él mismo había dicho sin darse cuenta.

Stiles lo tenía completamente perdido en un bucle de sensaciones que nunca en su vida había conocido hasta el momento en que la risa del adolescente desgarbado se le quedó grabada en el cerebro. Apretó los labios pensando en que hacer.

Finalmente, pulsó la tecla de llamar  y esperó tres tonos  a que Stiles cogiera el teléfono.

-Derek –El nombre le salió casi cantadito -¿Qué estás haciendo?

-Caminar a mi dormitorio –Respondió el moreno sin dejar de andar -¿Tu qué haces?

-Nada, bueno, estoy en mi habitación, acostado en mi cama mirando directamente una foto tuya que robé de Facebook –Las cejas del moreno se fruncieron –Si tú me acosas yo también te acoso.

-¿Por qué querrías hacerlo? –Un par de chicas se atravesaron en el camino de Derek haciéndolo fruncir el ceño.

-Para saber más de ti –Stiles se removió en su cama –Por ejemplo ahora sé que estudias en el Brooks, que tienes dos hermanas y un tío medio extraño o que te gusta el basquetbol.

-Eso lo saben todos los que me conocen –Derek presionó el botón del ascensor y se quedó quieto esperando a que bajara.

-Sé que tienes una camiseta que dice ‘’Fuck you, you fuckin’ fuck’ –El sonido de Stiles rodando sobre la cama ocultó el pitido del ascensor –Y que te gusta el capuchino, la pizza de peperoni y tienes un payaso de peluche.

-Tú me diste ese peluche –Murmuró de mala manera –No lo tengo porque quiera.

-Lo tienes porque te recuerda a nuestra salida al circo, lo tienes porque lo ves cuando me extrañas –Stiles rio al otro lado del teléfono -¿Quieres hacer una videollamada?

-Err –El universitario se miró a sí mismo en el reflejo del ascensor –Tengo tarea que hacer.

-Oh, entonces será otro día –Derek se esperó hasta que las puertas se abrieron -¿Vendrás este fin de semana?

-Iré desde el jueves  y tengo algo que decirte –El moreno se mordió el labio inferior -¿Pasó por ti a la escuela?

-¿Qué me vas a decir? –Preguntó Stiles rápidamente, antes de que la llamada se cortara.

-Te lo diré el jueves –Respondió Derek rápidamente –Y quiero que pidas una semana de vacaciones.

-¿Una semana de vacaciones? ¿Qué vas a hacer? ¿Llevarme de viaje?

-Sí –Fue todo lo que dijo el moreno –Te veo el jueves.

-No, Derek…

El aludido colgó el teléfono antes de que el adolescente siguiera hablando o terminaría por contarle su reciente descubrimiento por teléfono y esa sería la peor declaración de amor que podría ser hecha y eso Derek lo sabía a pesar de que nunca había tenido que hacer ninguna declaración de amor en su vida.

Se sentó en su cama a penas entrar al dormitorio, frente a él quedó su pizarra llena de fotografías de Stiles. Una cadena del tiempo mostrando la evolución semanal que Stiles había tenido desde el momento  en comenzó a tomarle las fotografías.

La primera era tomada desde la distancia, solamente la entrada antigua de una librería antigua y en el interior un adolescente desconocido sosteniendo dos  libros en sus largos dedos. Llevaba una camiseta de Batman y unos timbaland que le venían de maravilla al agregar un centímetro a su estatura. Derek se puso de pie para poder mirar más de cerca la imagen. Un Stiles bastante normalito continuó en la misma posición dentro de la fotografía.

La última fotografía era Stiles con los brazos abiertos parado al borde del acantilado con una sonrisa genuina y a la vez actuada porque Derek le pidió que posara para él, que se detuviera cerca del borde dejando que la luz de la luna iluminara su figura completa.

Las fotografías más privadas las tenía escondidas en archivo RAR dentro de su ordenador con el nombre ‘Música’ para que a nadie se le ocurriera descomprimir el archivo. Así se aseguraba de que Stiles estaba protegido y nadie más que el moreno podía tener acceso a esos momentos tan privados que ni siquiera habían sido contaminados por su presencia.

Derek encendió el ordenador, descomprimió rápidamente el archivo y extrajo un par de imágenes de Stiles.

El adolescente con los ojos cerrados acostado en su cama fue todo lo que ocupó la pantalla a medida que el universitario llevaba una mano directamente a sus pantalones. Se imaginó los dedos largos de Stiles puestos sobre sus hombros o en su espalda arañándole despacio mientras Derek le penetraba con tres dedos preparando su esfínter para recibirlo.

El adolescente seguramente jadearía sin siquiera ser consciente de ello a medida que la profundidad se hacía más palpable hasta el punto en que tocar su próstata ya no era trabajo difícil. Los dedos del moreno se crisparon en torno a su erección, a medida que su imaginación le daba movimientos al cuerpo del adolescente desnudo en su pantalla.

Stiles de pronto estaba completamente desnudo debajo de su cuerpo, con sus muslos tibios en torno a la cadera del moreno y sus labios acariciando su cuello con cada jadeo que dejaba escapar. Derek se imaginó sus uñas enterrándose en sus hombros al penetrarlo lentamente porque Stiles seguramente es virgen y tan sensible que cualquier lugar que tocara demostraría al día siguiente lo que habían hecho durante todas las noches.

La respiración del moreno se hizo bastante errática conforme su orgasmo se acercaba, un orgasmo realmente placentero, uno de los mejores que había tenido desde que perdió castidad al lado de Kate Argent.

El nombre del adolescente se escapó de sus labios rápidamente como un llamado silencioso para pedirle que apareciera a su lado y no se retirara por mucho que le costara quedarse a su lado.

+                                                                                                                          +

                                                         +

Stiles se subió a la cama de su hermano mayor teniendo cuidado de no subirse con zapatos o sería lanzado hacia el pasillo sin ser avisado. Jordan era todo un friki de la limpieza y Stiles era desordenado por naturaleza.

-¿Tu novio Derek te envió mensaje tan temprano? –Preguntó el rubio terminando de abrocharse los botones de la camisa.

-No dormí hablando con él –Stiles le sacó la lengua –Solamente quería ver al nuevo policía de Beacon Hills.

-¿Ya no niegas que Derek es tu novio? –Preguntó Jordan girándose para ver a su hermano menor. El adolescente se quedó en silencio con la vista fija en las estampitas de Yoda que Jordan juntaba cuando era más joven -¿Te gusta? –El rubio frunció el ceño -¿Stiles te gusta Derek Hale?

El silencio dentro de la habitación comenzó a extenderse lentamente hasta que casi llegó a la puerta de la habitación.

-Un poquito –Dijo finalmente el adolescente.

-Tú sí que estás loco –Jordan se giró para tomar sus zapatos –Si yo estuviera en tu lugar le habría puesto una orden de restricción. Jackson es tu amigo ¿No? Y su papá es abogado y el nuestro Sheriff. Todo habría sido tan fácil y ese pedófilo no estaría llamándote tan seguido.

-No es un pedófilo –Respondió Stiles sacándose los zapatos para poder acomodarse mejor en la cama –Y no estoy loco.

-¿Entonces cuál es tu excusa? –Preguntó el nuevo policía mirando a su hermano con los brazos cruzados.

-Es que es tan alto y guapo como el infierno –El menor de los Stilinski se dejó caer en la cama –Y parece un chico malo pero no lo es… Es tan… joven.

-¿Joven? –Jordan se dejó caer al lado de su hermano.

-Sí –Stiles estiró los brazos en dirección al techo –Es como si nunca hubiera tenido una cita antes, como si fuera la primera vez que convive tanto con alguien que no es de su familia y me hace sentir bien, no solamente porque crea que soy guapo y eso, sino porque de todas las personas de Beacon Hills Derek me escogió a mí para que pudiera conocerlo realmente. Para conocer el temor que le tiene a perder a su familia y su color favorito, que no es el negro como todo el mundo diría y que si usa la chaqueta de cuero es porque su padre se la regaló cuando tenía diecisiete.

-¿Y si él planeó decirte todo eso para embaucarte y luego robarte? –Stiles se quedó serio mirando al techo como si pudiera resolverle todas las preguntas.

-Derek podría ser el amor de mi vida y tú lo has arruinado –Jordan sonrió.

-¿Ya estás saliendo con Derek? –Preguntó optando por sentarse en la cama para poder ver el rostro de su hermanito y asegurarse de que no le mentía.

-No, pero hablamos y me dijo que este jueves me va a decir algo –Las mejillas del adolescente se tiñeron de rojo conforme hablaba. –Y que me pidiera una semana de vacaciones por que vamos a viajar.

-¿A dónde?

-No lo sé pero no me importa. Me gusta Derek y quiero pasar una semana con él.

-¿Con quién? –Los dos Stilinski miraron directamente a la puerta -¿Con quién quieres salir, Stiles?

-Con Jackson –Respondió Jordan rápidamente –Lo invitó a irse de acampada y quiere ir.

-Cuando me lo pida Stiles le digo si le doy permiso –John miró a sus hijos con los ojos entrecerrados –Y tú vas a llegar tarde a tu primer día.

Jordan le guiñó un ojo antes de salir por la puerta de su habitación asegurándose de estar perfectamente fajado y guapo como su padre.

Stiles se quedó en el interior de la habitación de su hermano durante otra media hora pensando realmente en lo que haría si Derek le decía que también le gustaba, aunque en realidad no pensaba que fuera a ser eso, porque Derek era uno de los chicos más misteriosos de todo Beacon Hills y era casi imposible que sintiera algo por Stiles, pero la espinita se quedó perfectamente clavada en el interior de su conciencia cuando recibió un seco y a la vez cálido ‘Buenos días’ de parte del mismo chico que se le había metido en la cabeza sin casi avisar.

+                                                                                                                       +

                                                      +

Isaac, igual que todos los estudiantes de fotografía tenía una pizarra llena de fotografías tomadas por él, aunque las suyas no eran de un adolescente en específico. Sus fotografías eran de muchedumbres.

Derek se cruzó de brazos y frunció el ceño prestando atención a cada uno de los pequeños detalles que su amigo había capturado con su cámara y la iluminación natural de los lugares.

-¿Qué opinas? –Preguntó Isaac parándose justo al lado de Derek.

La luz mortecina del atardecer estaba empapando todo el edifico y con eso la espalda de los dos estudiantes, uno más alto que el otro y también más nervioso.

-Casi no se nota –Derek utilizó su pulgar para tocar una de las imágenes –Pero no entiendo porque él.

-¿Y porque no? –Isaac frunció el ceño poniéndose rápido a la defensiva –Es peor lo que tu hiciste.

-Stiles está a un paso de ser mi novio –Respondió Derek –Y es diferente yo se lo dije.

-Yo no tengo porque decirle son sólo personas del mismo pueblo –Isaac tomó una botella de agua vacía y le dio un largo trago. Derek se quedó observando el movimiento de su nuez y como el rubio finalmente abría los ojos para verlo de una manera demasiado acusadora y nada normal en él o por lo menos no en el Isaac que había conocido antes.

-Tú sabes que no son sólo personas –El rubio dio un paso hacia el frente –Pero es tu problema.

-Gracias –Isaac se dejó caer sobre su cama –Aunque no esperaba menos de ti, digo, tienes fotos de Stiles desnudo en tu ordenador y en tu móvil. ¿Cómo es que no se lo has dicho?

-¿Cómo sabes que tengo fotos de él desnudo? –Preguntó Derek caminando los tres pasos que le separaban de su amigo para poder hacerle frente.

-Las tienes en el tablero –El rubio sonrió –Es obvio que también las tienes en tu ordenador.

A Derek se le erizaron los vellos del cuerpo al sentir como el sol le recorría la espalda y finalmente se perdía en Santa Mónica igual que ellos dentro de esa habitación.

Isaac no parecía el mismo pero Derek no podía juzgarlo porque desde Stiles él tampoco era el mismo y justo en ese momento se le estaba antojando tomar su móvil y llamar al adolescente o mejor abrazarlo y besarle los lunares uno a uno deseando que nadie más lo fuera a ver cuando en realidad todo el mundo conocería a Stiles Stilinski realmente y no solamente por él.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TARARARÁAAAAA   
> Este es el momento en el que pueden empezar a darme sus teorías del futuro porque ya estamos a la mitad y creo que aun no empieza lo interesante.   
>  GRACIAS POR LEERME


	6. Capítulo 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Siento la tardanza.   
> Se me olvidaba publicar el fanfic

De todas las cosas que Stiles hacía, trabajar en el ‘Carl’s’ era lo que mejor se le daba. El café del lugar era cremoso y las tartas siempre dejaban a la gente deseando probar un poquito más sin importar las raciones que hubiera comido. Además de que la paga era bastante buena para solamente trabajar los fines de semanas y algunos días durante las tardes. Lo único malo que tenía trabajar ahí eran esos clientes pesados que a veces le trataban mal o no le dejaban propina como si hubiera hecho mal su trabajo cuando Stiles realmente se esforzaba por poner una buena sonrisa y servir las cantidades justas de sirope para esos clientes a los que les gustaba demasiado lo dulce.

Esa tarde, como cualquier otra, se colocó el delantal y apretó la libretita amarilla en sus manos, revisó tener la pluma en una bolsa y el mechero en otra, que no es que él fumara pero a veces los clientes le pedían fuego para prender su cigarrillo antes de salir y Stiles con gusto lo hacía. El lugar no era el mejor de Beacon Hills, pero si no te pasabas por ahí de vez en cuando era como si no conocieras el placer de tener un paladar. Stiles tomó la cafetera y se acercó a una de sus mesas a rellenar la taza del hombre que estaba sentado ahí. Caminó entre los comensales tomando órdenes y rellenando tarritos de aderezos que muchos le pedían, incluso tomó un par de números de teléfono y se los metió en la bolsita del delantal.

Prometía ser una hermosa noche y también una bastante productiva porque las personas se estaban portando bastante bien, incluso las que no eran de su mesa.

-Disculpa –Una muchacha un poco mayor que Stiles de cabello negro y cara cuadrada le tocó el hombro -¿Eres tú?

-¿Disculpa? –Stiles la miró con el ceño fruncido. La chica sonrió poco a poco y luego bajó su cabeza directamente a su Tablet

–No lo niegues, eres tú. –La chica movió algunas cosas y finalmente giró la pantalla en dirección a Stiles –Las he estado viendo desde hace algunos días y me encantan –Stiles se sentó frente a la extraña y tomó el aparato en sus manos.

En la pantalla un Stiles le miraba sentado en la acera con el cabello perfectamente peinado hacia atrás y una sonrisa cómplice en sus labios. Una fotografía que Derek le había tomado la última vez que se vieron.

-¿Las toma tu novio? –Preguntó la joven sin retirar su mirada mientras Stiles seguía pasando alrededor de las diversas fotografías –Son bastante buenas.

-¿Cómo las encontraste? –Stiles dejó la Tablet sobre la mesa y miró a la chica esperando pro alguna respuesta.

-En la web todo se encuentra –La chica sonrió mucho más amplio –Soy Allison por cierto y tú debes ser Stiles –El adolescente movió la cabeza afirmativamente -¿No me vas a decir quien las toma? –Lejos de todo pronóstico el hijo del Sheriff se quedó en silencio –Bien, no me digas, pero sin duda me gustaría lucir así.

Stiles se vio a si mismo nuevamente en la pantalla del aparato y suspiró.

-No sé quién las hace –Mintió poniéndose de pie –Pero gracias por decirme.

Allison le sonrió un poco más amplio antes de llevar la taza de café a sus labios y volver a observar las fotografías que Derek había tomado y había jurado mantener ocultas en su ordenador hasta que fuera la exposición.

Stiles se sintió desnudo y traicionado al mismo tiempo.

Apretó de nuevo la libretita en sus manos y continuó recorriendo las mesas sirviendo a los clientes e intentando lucir normal cuando por dentro tenía bastantes ganas de mirar al chico del que se estaba enamorando y reclamarle por haberle hecho eso.

La tarde no fue ni por asomo tan genial como había prometido ser cuando llegó al trabajo. Cualquier intento de hacerle sonreír había terminado en un fracaso tan garrafal que hasta sintió que empezaría  a hacer pucheros si su turno no se terminaba rápidamente.

Pensó en las palabras de su hermano y la razón que tenían. Derek tal vez solo lo había embaucado para hacerse famoso y luego desecharlo como un pañuelo sucio.

-Toc toc –Horas después Stiles solamente quería refugiarse dentro de su cama pero Jordan no lo iba a dejar -¿No bajas a cenar?

Stiles le miró desde la silla de su ordenador, con uno de sus pies tocando el suelo y el otro sosteniendo su barbilla.

-¿Sti? –El rubio caminó al interior de la habitación recogiendo a su paso las pantuflas de pato que su padre le había dado en Navidad y que solamente usaba los días más fríos del invierno.

-Derek ha publicado mis fotos –Murmuró Stiles pasando el puntero sobre una de las imágenes –Y prometió no hacerlo –Jordan se detuvo tras su hermano a observar con lentitud lo perfecto que se veía en cada una de las capturas –Lo prometió por el meñique.

El nuevo policía jaló un banquito que no usaban desde que Stiles cumplió los doce y se sentó en él. A esa altura era mucho más bajito que su hermano pero podía ver a la perfección cada una de sus facciones. Sus ojos dorados luchando por no llenarse de lágrimas y a la vez sus mejillas sonrojadas por la tristeza.

-No debería estar diciendo esto pero… ¿Le has preguntado si él lo hizo? –Jordan apretó los dedos de su hermano dentro de sus dos manos –Porque las promesas por el meñique son bastante serias y el Derek del que me has hablado no suena como alguien que rompería una promesa por el meñique.

-¿Crees que debería llamarlo? –Preguntó el de ojos castaños mirando a su hermano como quien mira el último trozo de pastel y no quiere comerlo por culpabilidad.

-Hazlo –Jordan cerró la pestaña donde estaba Stiles mirándole desde su ventana con el torso desnudo y abrió Skype –Llámale a tu chicho y reclámale por haberlo hecho, pero nunca dejes las cosas sin concluir o puedes arrepentirte.

-¿Tú te arrepientes de algo así? –Preguntó Stiles mientras esperaba a que el ordenador iniciara sesión.

-No, pero te lo digo porque el abuelo nos lo decía cuando eras un bebé –Los dedos del rubio acomodaron el cabello de su hermano –Yo te aparto la cena.

+                                                                                                                        +

+

Derek no aceptó la llamada de Stiles hasta haberse cambiado de camiseta cinco veces y corrido a Isaac de su habitación, aunque el rubio no se fue.

-Stiles –El moreno sonrió en cuanto el rostro pálido y lleno de lunares del adolescente apareció en la pantalla. Inmediatamente la estampita de un muñeco molesto llenó la pantalla -¿Qué ocurre?

-He descubierto tu página, no intentes negarlo porque he recorrido varias veces las fotografías desde que llegué del trabajo y soy yo y eres tú el que las ha tomado porque nadie más que tú a violado mi privacidad porque me tomaste fotos masturbándome, Derek. Eres un salido –Isaac abrió una bolsa de Doritos y se acomodó mejor en su cama.

-¿Qué página? –Preguntó Derek desmenuzando la frase entera del adolescente para ir por puntos.

-Donde subes mis fotografías ¡Subiste mis fotos desnudo! No del todo, pero un poquito desnudo –Stiles se cruzó de brazos.

-Stiles yo no he subido nada a ningún lado, no tengo ninguna página –El ceño del adolescente se frunció –Te lo juro… Por el meñique.

-¿Entonces cómo fue que un extraño consiguió mis fotografías y las subió a una web donde todo el mundo puede verme? –Derek apretó los labios y frunció el ceño –Derek responde.

-No lo sé –Stiles resopló con obvia molesta –Realmente no lo sé, no dejo que nadie toque mi ordenador y no las tengo en la nube precisamente para que nadie pueda descargarlas. Te prometí cuidarlas y lo he hecho. No tengo ni la menor idea de cómo fue que llegaron a esa página.

-Mientes –El adolescente se dejó caer en su silla –Confié en ti y me has traicionado, ya no quiero que seas mi Stalker.

-No te estoy diciendo mentiras, Stiles y tampoco quiero ser tu stalker –Derek apretó los labios aún más molesto que antes –Dime el nombre de la página.

-Stiles in paper –Murmuró bajito el adolescente –Rastrearé el ordenador desde donde se han subido y luego…

-Te juro que no he sido yo.

-¡No ha sido él! –Gritó Isaac sin moverse de la cama –Vivo con Derek y aunque es medio rarito te juro que no ha sido él. Puede que se haya masturbado en algunas ocasiones viendo tus fotos pero no las ha subido para que otros se pajeen. Es algo posesivo.

-Lahey –El de rizos dejó de ver la pantalla para mirar a Derek –Largo.

-Nos vemos, Stiles –Los pasos de alguien alejándose hasta desaparecer tras la puerta del dormitorio fue todo lo que llenó el silencio durante unos segundos.

-¿De verdad no has sido tú? –Derek negó con la cabeza.

-Pero descubriremos quien ha sido  -El adolescente asintió un par de veces con la cabeza.

-Perdón por llamarte mentiroso.

-Perdón por pajearme con tus fotos –Las mejillas de Stiles adoptaron un tono rojizo bastante notorio aun con la poca iluminación de su habitación –Te aseguro que no planeaba hacerlo.

-¿Pajearte?

-Decírtelo.

Stiles terminó sonriendo un poco pequeño y hasta bastante nervioso.

-¿Te gusto? –Preguntó finalmente haciendo uso de todas sus fuerzas para poder mirar a Derek a través de la pantalla.

-Sí –El moreno se dejó caer en la silla –Pero no pensaba decírtelo hasta este fin de semana, ya sabes, cuando pudiéramos estar comiendo alitas de pollo  que pensaba llevar de aquí porque son deliciosas y una Dr Peper para recordar nuestra primera no-cita.

-Eres un cursi –El adolescente se impulsó con un pie haciendo que la silla se moviera un poco –Pero te habría dicho que sí.

-¿Te gusto? –Derek arqueó su ceja izquierda.

-Un poco, aún no del todo porque no sé si confiar en ti o no. A fin de cuentas eres mi Stalker.

-Tengo una idea –Derek abandonó su antigua posición y se acercó un poco más a la pantalla, como si con eso pudiera estar más cerca del adolescente –Ven al Brooks.

-¿Qué? –Las cejas del castaño se elevaron de incredulidad y sorpresa.

-Ven al Brooks a pasar el fin de semana conmigo –Dijo Derek despacio –Desde aquí la playa está más cerca y podríamos ir.

-¿Piensas contentarme llevándome a la playa?

-Ya tenía pensado llevarte a la playa, de hecho te pedí una semana entera en la playa –Stiles resopló -¿Te apuntas?

-¿Y no me vas violar?

-No sin tu consentimiento –La risa estruendosa del adolescente llenó por completo la soledad del dormitorio del moreno.

-Vale, pero tienes que ir a recibirme a la parada del bus porque si no me voy a perder –Apuntó Stiles –Y enserio tienes que llevarme a comer esas alitas de las que tanto hablas porque me niego a quedarme con ganas y deberás prestarme tu cama para dormir porque me niego a dormir en el sillón.

-No tengo un sillón.

-Pues compartiremos cama –La sonrisa de Derek creció conforme escuchaba cada una de las pautas del adolescente –Y deja de verme así.

-¿Así como? –Preguntó el fotógrafo haciendo grande la pantalla para poder ver mejor al que estaba a punto de convertirse en su novio.

-Como si fuera lo más fascinante del planeta –Se quejó Stiles haciendo un ademán bastante marcado.

-Es que –Derek respiró profundo –Mejor te lo diré el jueves que te vea.

-¿Qué? –Stiles abrió la boca en una O perfecta –No, dímelo ahora. Merezco que me lo digas ahora.

-El jueves te diré todo lo que quieras escuchar –Derek sonrió –Siempre y cuando sea de frente ¿Está bien?

El puchero del adolescente no se hizo esperar.

-Bien –Stiles suspiró –Te veré el jueves en la noche así que asegúrate de ir por mí.

-Estaré ahí cuando llegues y no te olvides de avisar donde estás. No quiero que realmente crean que te estoy robando.

-Lo gritaré desde el edificio más alto de Beacon Hills porque Derek Hale me ha invitado a dormir en su mini apartamento con su mejor amigo de testigo y a comer alitas deliciosas de Santa Bárbara y me cantará una canción.

-Eso último yo no lo dije –El adolescente se encogió de hombros –Yo no canto.

-Yo Ho, Piratas siempre ser –Derek rio bajito sin retirar la mirada de la pantalla –Vale no me cantarás pero si me declararás tu amor incondicional ¿Verdad?

-Justo ahora lo estoy dudando –De la boca del castaño escapó un ruido molesto –No es verdad.

-Bueno, pues, te veré el jueves pero cuida mejor mis fotografías ¿Sí? No quiero que nadie más se pajee viendo mi cuerpo huesudo –Stiles soltó un suspiro derrotado.

-Tu cuerpo no es huesudo –El adolescente puso los ojos en blanco –Yo sé lo que te digo. Estás bastante bien formado.

-Y tú eres todo un salido. –Derek se encogió de  hombros.

-Buenas noches, Stiles.

-Buenas noches, Derek.

-¿Todo bien? –El rostro de Jordan apareció en la puerta de la habitación con un plato enorme de espagueti a la boloñesa.

-Creo –Stiles apretó los labios –Acabamos de tener una mini video llamada y estaba su amigo ahí y no sé porque su voz me sonó conocida.

-Seguramente la escuchaste en otra video llamada –Jordan se sentó de nuevo en el banquito -¿Qué fue lo que te dijo?

-Que él no rompió nuestra promesa y que vaya  a verlo al Brooks –Jordan dudo un poco antes de meter el tenedor entre los espaguetis –Y dijo que le gusto.

-Pero eso ya lo sabías –Jordan se llevó a la boca lo que había logrado agarrar –Y eso de ir al Brooks como que no me gusta ¿Y si te roba?

-Si me roba tu sabes dónde voy a estar con quien y porque, eres un policía –Las mejillas del rubio se tiñeron un poco de rojo. -¿A que vino eso?

-Nada –Jordan volvió a refugiarse en la comida que era para su hermano.

-Jordan dime –Stiles le jaló la manga de su sudadera –Los hermanos se cuentan todo, así que empieza y deja de comerte mi comida –Jordan frunció el ceño y a regañadientes le entregó el plato.

-Hoy fue un chico a la comisaría –Empezó el rubio limpiándose la boca con un kleenex.

-¿Te gustan los chicos? –Preguntó Stiles con el ceño fruncido.

-Tú estás a esto –Jordan unió su pulgar y su índice –De volverte el novio de un chico, de un acosador.

-Ya, lo siento, no lo estaba viendo así –Stiles se llevó el tenedor a la boca y le hizo un gesto a su hermano para que continuara.

-No sé cuál es su nombre, usa lentes y es algo joven pero no sé, quiero hablar con él –Stiles clavó sus ojos en el rostro de su hermano –Pedirle una cita o algo así pero ni siquiera me volteó a ver –Jordan suspiró –Da igual fue sólo una idea.

-¿Alguna característica más? –Preguntó Stiles –Algo que puedas decirme, la forma en la que se vestía, el color de cabello, de ojos, alto, bajito de piel blanca, morena, amarilla, tiene pinta de asiático, de brasileño, se ve inteligente, torpe… yo que sé.

-Me escupiste –Stiles le sacó la lengua antes de llevarse un poco más de spaghetti a la boca –Es un poco más no sé… si lo vieras dirías que es insignificante pero tiene algo.

-Creo que lo capto –Jordan miró a su hermano con el ceño fruncido. –Derek seguramente diría lo mismo de mí si alguien se lo pregunta.

-Nunca he entendido de donde viene tu baja autoestima –Murmuró Jordan –Pero ahora es turno de tu novio para que te diga lo guapo que eres.

-No es mi novio –Stiles apretó los labios en un puchero –Todavía.

La sonrisa que creció en el menor de los Stilinski terminó contagiando al mayor hasta el momento en que ambos se estaban riendo y burlándose de cosas que habían hecho antes o que dijeron porque siempre hacían y decían cosas.

Al final de la noche ambos se durmieron en la misma cama tras largas horas de platicar sobre nada.

 


	7. Capítulo 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feliz Navidad a todos ustedes, que se la pasen muy bien y coman mucho

-Necesito un favor –Stiles se sentó frente a Jackson y le quitó su libro de Dickens para asegurarse de que lo veía –Necesito que me cubras frente a mi padre desde el jueves y hasta el lunes.

-¿Y que gano yo? –Preguntó el rubio cruzando sus brazos por encima de la mesa.

-¿Qué quieres? –Stiles le arqueó las cejas sin flaquear su expresión altanera por ningún motivo.

Jackson se inclinó un poco por encima de la mesa de la biblioteca y miró fijamente a los ojos del castaño.

-Quítame a Lydia de encima para antes del baile de invierno –Stiles frunció las cejas conforme el rubio iba soltando cada palabra hasta que terminó la frase –Si lo haces te cubro.

-Bien, pero no esperes que lo haga entre hoy y mañana –Stiles miró el reloj –Es martes y quiero irme el jueves temprano para llegar a Santa Bárbara antes de que sea demasiado tarde.

-¿A qué vas a Santa Bárbara? –Cuestionó el rubio volviendo a acomodarse en la silla –No me respondas no me importa sólo asegúrame de que me vas a conseguir otra pareja para el baile.

-¿Chico o chica? –El hijo del Sheriff también clavó sus orbes castañas en las de su amigo.

-Creo que esta vez quiero un chico.

-Bien –Stiles le devolvió el libro y se puso de pie –La siguiente semana tendrás un nuevo novio siempre y cuando le digas a todos que nos vamos de acampada.

-¿Tengo que saltarme clases? –El adolescente asintió. -¿Cuándo nos vamos a Santa Bárbara?

Stiles miró al rubio no muy seguro de si creerle o no hasta que el gesto impaciente de Jackson le sacó la duda.

-El jueves en el camión de las diez de la mañana –Respondió Stiles.

-¿Quieres que viaje en camión?

-Ni siquiera te estaba invitando –Stiles se cruzó de brazos.

-Nos vamos a las once, después de desayunar, en mi auto –Jackson abrió nuevamente su libro –Y puedes ir pensando en buscarme un novio que sea tan guapo como yo.

-Que sea tan guapo como yo –Imitó Stiles haciendo la voz demasiado aguda –Para que sepas que Derek solamente tiene una cama y ya la he apartado yo y no te vamos a llevar a la playa conmigo.

-¿Crees que quiero ir a la playa?

-Sólo te aviso –Stiles se puso de pie –Y ahí viene Lydia.

-El trato empieza ahora, Stilinski.

-¡Lydia! –Stiles le pasó el brazo por los hombros a la rubia –Necesito que me ayudes a gastarme mis ahorros en ropa y sé que lo harás porque soy tu Ken favorito.

Jackson sonrió detrás de su libro al ver al pequeño Stilinski llevarse lejos a su exnovia manteniéndola alejado de él. Lydia Martin era una chica guapa, el tipo de chica que todos querían menos Jackson porque ya se había cansado de pretender que era feliz cuando no lo era porque con Lydia tenía que ver ‘El diario de Noah’ en lugar de verse la nueva película sangrienta y verlas con Stiles no era lo mismo porque eran amigos y abrazarse o acurrucarse era demasiado incómodo para siquiera pensarlo.

Jackson,  en ese momento, necesitaba alguien que lo viera realmente. Alguien que conociera sus manías, sus malos ratos y no lo abandonara cuando más necesitara un abrazo aunque lo negara.

Alguien como Stiles pero que también tuviera ganas de besarlo y de tener sexo, mucho sexo.

El rubio apretó los labios y volvió a su libro. Tener como mejor amigo a ese chico extraño le hacía divagar demasiado y aceptar cosas como que comieran en su espacio privado o que se sentara en una banquita a escuchar música mientras él se duchaba.

No quiso preguntarse cómo sería si no tuviera a Stiles.

 

+                                                                                                                                 +

                                                           +

 

Convencer a sus padres de dejarlo ir de acampada solamente con Jackson habría sido completamente difícil si no hubiera sido por la presencia de Jordan a su lado y esa sonrisa pequeñísima e inocente que no se quitaba nunca, menos ahora que era policía, pero finalmente, tras una extensa media hora logró obtener un permiso para volver el lunes en la tarde, no sin llamar todos los días antes de irse a dormir y responder todos y cada uno de los mensajes que le enviaran.

-Prometido –Fue todo lo que dijo el adolescente.

-Por el meñique, Stiles –Dijo Claudia mirando a su hijo menor.

-Por el meñique –Respondió rápidamente el adolescente mostrando su dedo a los tres integrantes de la familia.

Para Jackson, por el contrario, debió ser muy fácil porque a la hora justa estaba estacionado frente a la casa Stilinski en su flamante camioneta blanca y las gafas puestas.

-¿Listo, Stilinski? –Preguntó el rubio bajando el vidrio de su auto.

-Presumido –Murmuró Stiles antes de subir su maleta y despedirse de sus padres porque se iba de acampada con Jackson.

Ni siquiera él mismo se creía esa mentira pero igual se propuso disfrutar ese viaje a Santa Bárbara donde iba a conocer a otro Derek, uno más real  y más íntimo. Uno que sin duda le gustaba más que nadie.

-Deja de vibrar –Se quejó Jackson en los primeros cinco minutos de camino –Y de pensar, me aturdes.

-No conozco otra forma de exteriorizar mi emoción –El adolescente se colocó unas gafas de plástico, nada ostentosas como las de su amigo –Es eso o hablar y si hablo me callas.

-Obviamente –Jackson resopló -¿Tengo que prepararme para algo en específico?

-Bueno, como no vas a la playa con nosotros –Jackson puso los ojos en blanco –Te vas a quedar con su amigo y compañero de habitación, no sé cómo se llama pero Derek dice que es muy buena persona y sabe cocinar  y conoce los mejores lugares de Santa Bárbara así que la vas a pasar bien.

-Me vas a dejar con un desconocido en un pueblo desconocido –Stiles asintió -¿No te has puesto a pensar en que tal vez terminemos siendo un caso de no sé, las mil maneras de morir?

-Es una probabilidad, digamos cincuenta, cincuenta –Jackson miró de reojo a su amigo –Pero creo que vale la pena.

-Recuérdame porque soy tu amigo.

-Nadie más que yo te soporta –Stiles le guiñó un ojo –Y porque me amas, Jackson. –El castaño se quedó en silencio esperando una respuesta que no llegó –O me odias un poquito menos que al resto del mundo.

-Tal vez

Stiles se decidió por prender el estéreo y dejar que fuera la música la que hablara por ellos mientras él se imaginaba distintos escenarios donde al llegar Derek le abrazaba, le besaba y le decía que estaba completamente enamorado de él y de nadie más que él porque encajaban como piezas de rompecabezas y el destino había hecho todas esas jugadas para que ellos pudieran estar juntos, ser felices y comer perdices.

-Wow –Jackson bajó la ventanilla y apagó la música en cuanto llegaron a Santa Bárbara –Así que aquí estudia tu novio.

-Tal vez no te dejemos sólo con su compañero –Stiles también bajó su ventanilla –Me gusta, quiero vivir aquí.

-Demasiado sol –Jackson se acomodó las gafas -¿Nos bajamos?

-Obvio –Stiles casi brincó del auto en cuanto Jackson se estacionó. –No siempre tenemos la oportunidad de detenernos en una playa usando ropa de bosque los dos juntos.

La playa les recibió hermosa y presumida. Todo el lugar era como sacado de una de esas películas donde el protagonista conocía a una estrella de cine y se volvían almas gemelas.

Jackson quería su alma gemela.

-¿Me tomas una foto? –Preguntó Stiles sacando su móvil.

-Que te la tome tu novio –El adolescente entrecerró los ojos antes de quitarse las gafas y correr tras su amigo intentando atraparlo a pesar de que la arena de la playa les hacía demasiado difícil moverse correctamente.

Derek no le dijo a Stiles que llegara al pueblo con ropa de playa y él iba con sus vans grises porque esos servían para caminar en el asfalto, no en la arena.

Pero le gustaba. Le gustaba tanto que al escuchar su móvil sonar no se molestó en fijarse quien era y respondió a pesar de que Jackson estaba casi montado en su espalda porque él también podía ser de esa clase de amigo.

 _-¿Debo ponerme celoso de tu amigo? –_ Stiles se enderezó casi ocasionando que Jackson cayera al suelo.

-¿Por qué no me dijiste que la playa estaba aquí, aquí, aquí? –Derek sonrió al otro lado del teléfono –Creí que iríamos más lejos.

-No lejos pero si vamos a estar fuera todo el día y no sé si quiero volver al Brooks en las noches con Isaac y tu amigo –Stiles hizo un puchero.

-Se llama Jackson y le gusta la playa de niños fuimos juntos e hicimos un castillo de arena muy mono –Jackson lo miró con el ceño fruncido -¿Ya nos estás esperando?

- _Si_ –Derek carraspeó un par de veces _-¿Van llegando?_

-Ya vamos para allá, según mi gps estamos a ocho minutos y medio así que espera paciente.

El ceño de Jackson no se relajó para nada cuando Stiles le jaló de la mano pidiéndole de manera silenciosa que lo siguiera. De ser otra persona lo habría ignorado pero era su amigo y a los amigos no se les ignora.

-No me cuelgues por si nos perdemos –Stiles se subió al asiento y le sonrió a Jackson. El rubio sólo rodo los ojos. –Y cuéntame algo, ¿Tu amigo Isaac es guapo?

 _-¿De verdad me preguntas eso?_ –La voz de Derek se escuchó un poco más ronca de lo normal.

-Es que… ya sabes –Stiles movió su dedo por el borde de la ventana –Jackson solamente se lleva bien con la gente que es atractiva y conmigo.

- _Tu eres atractivo_ –Derek apretó los labios – _No tienes ni idea de que tan atractivo puedes llegar a ser, según las visitas de tu página eres el ser más atractivo del planeta._

-No me lo recuerdes, Danny nos ha dicho que al volver va a ayudarnos a rastrear el ordenador. Él y su amigo Jared así que si eres tú te voy a hacer trocitos y te voy a licuar –Jackson hizo un sonido de disgusto –Y Jackson te va a beber.

- _Eso último ha sido perturbador_ –Derek apretó el teléfono en su mano _–¿Cómo es el auto en el que vienen?_

-Avalanch blanca –Dijo Jackson en voz alta.

-Es de mala educación escuchar conversaciones ajenas.

-Pues no lo pongas en altavoz.

-Es que sino no oigo

 _-¿Estás haciendo pucheros?_ –Preguntó Derek al otro lado.

-No.

- _Creo que ya los vi, dile a tu amigo._

-¡Jackson!

- _Dile a Jackson que de vuelta en la izquierda y se estacione._

-¿Qué dijo?

-Que aparques cuando des vuelta en la izquierda.

-¿Y dónde doy vuelta?

-Yo que sé, yo no voy conduciendo.

-Stiles.

-No digas Stiles como si estuvieras diciendo un insulto.

-Es que te estoy insultando.

-Da vuelta aquí.

-¿Seguro?

-No, pero Derek vendrá a buscarnos lo sé.

_-¿Sabes que te sigo escuchando?_

Stiles miró a su amigo con una sonrisa culpable y luego miró al móvil como si Derek también pudiera verlo.

 _-Voy detrás de ustedes –_ Stiles miró hacia atrás por el retrovisor y encontró el camaro un par de autos por detrás de ellos.

Después de diez minutos donde Jackson le reclamó a Stiles todo lo malo que le pasaba finalmente aparcaron en el estacionamiento del Instituto Brooks, uno de los mejores a nivel mundial.

Stiles no quería estudiar en un lugar como ese, tan de príncipes y niños bien, él quería ser criminólogo y luego volver a Beacon Hills para ser feliz con sus padres, su hermano mayor y su recién descubierto cuñado que, aunque no sabía quién era, ya quería.

-¿Cómo me veo? –Jackson miró a su amigo con la palabra ‘ridículo’ en la punta de la lengua pero la verdad era que Stiles no se veía ridículo, tal vez un poco porque se veía casi eufórico pero a la vez era exactamente eso lo que hacía que luciera bastante bien.

-Bien –Fue todo lo que dijo antes de bajar del auto. Stiles lo hizo justo después que él. Sus pies tocaron el suelo y cerró la puerta de la camioneta.

Derek salió casi al mismo tiempo del Camaro, con una camiseta blanca simple, un pantalón de mezclilla y zapatos de playa. Se veía increíble y Stiles seguía siendo Stiles.

Tres centímetros más bajo que Derek, delgado, pálido. Una alucinación bajo el sol de Santa Bárbara y Derek sólo se enamoró un poquito más.

Se detuvo a un paso de él, miró directamente a sus ojos color whisky, su nariz recta y parecida a la que tendría un duende, su labio superior con forma de arco de cupido, los lunares que le salpicaban la piel como chispitas de chocolate y la suavidad de su cabello a pesar de llevar horas bajo el hechizo del viento.

Quiso decirle cuan perfecto era pero no lo hizo, en lugar de eso, solamente lo besó. Despacio. Stiles tenía los labios más suaves que Derek había probado y también los más inexpertos, pero esa pequeña característica era lo que terminaba de convencer a Derek que Stiles era perfecto.

-¿No te sientes como un intruso? –Jackson dio un respingo al sentir la voz demasiado cerca de él para su gusto. –Porque luces como uno.

El rubio giró suavemente su cabeza esperando encontrar a alguien  a quien pudiera seguir ignorando durante todo el tiempo que fuera necesario.

-¿Isaac? –El ceño del mayor se frunció ligeramente antes de pasar a una mueca completa de sorpresa -¿Qué haces aquí?

-Estudio aquí.

-Tu padre…

-Gracias por eso –Los rizos de Isaac se movieron un poco con la brisa de la playa.

-¿Se conocen? –Preguntó Derek sacando a Jackson de su estupor momentáneo.

-Yo sí –Stiles apuntó a Isaac con su dedo –Salió conmigo y con Scott y le cae bien a Scott, son amigos. Me dijo que estudiaba piscología el otro día.

-¿Qué otro día? –Derek miró a su recién decidido novio.

-El día del circo, él me fue a buscar a mi casa y fuimos a comer ensalada pero se fue –Isaac sonrió pequeño.

-Quería asegurarme de que no le ibas a hacer daño a mi amigo –Sus dedos delgados y fríos rozaron suavemente el antebrazo de Jackson al pasar a su lado –Y no me arrepiento de nada.

Derek optó por tomar la mano de Stiles y caminar tras Isaac directamente a su habitación, pero Stiles lo detuvo de la manera más gentil que pudo y se detuvo frente a su mejor amigo.

-Podemos volver a casa –Dijo bajito –O dormir en un hotel.

-No –Jackson respiró profundo y sonrió, esa sonrisa que ponía cada vez que tenía que fingir y que Stiles odiaba –No estoy dispuesto a escucharte hablar todo el camino de vuelta pero debes llevarme a la playa contigo y tu novio, recuerda que me has prometido uno para mí también.

-Y te lo voy a conseguir –Derek no empezó a caminar hasta que vio a los dos adolescente andar tras él. Stiles hablando y Jackson mirando al vacío, no como si hubiera visto una aparición, sino como si de pronto toda la vergüenza del mundo se hubiera instalado en sus delgados y pecosos hombros.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ya saben lo que siempre digo... Quiero leer sus teorías sobre los próximos tres finales capítulos 
> 
>  
> 
> Y sobre el chico de lentes que describe Jordan, no es inventado, sale en teen wolf, tiene lentes y parece que sufre de nervios crónicos. 
> 
> Gracias por leer


	8. Capítulo 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¿Lamento la demora?  
> Yo sé que no es suficiente pero enserio la lamento y con este capítulo solamente faltan dos para el final y el siguiente es el, digamos, crucial. 
> 
> Así que espero que disfruten este y sobre todo no decepcionarlos~

Santa Barbara probablemente no era el lugar en el que Jackson había esperado encontrar al chico al que de una forma bastante lejana terminó de arruinarle la vida porque nadie en su sano juicio quiere que su padre vaya a la cárcel, incluso cuando es un delincuente. Siempre existe una parte de cada persona, más pequeña que el cariño, que te incita a no querer que nada malo les pase a las personas cercanas a ti, tal vez por amor o tal vez por miedo a no saber cómo reaccionar ante una situación de ese tipo.

Jackson no sabía en qué onda se encontraba Isaac pero seguramente muy en su interior no quería quedarse huérfano, tampoco Camden lo deseaba y aun así Jackson tuvo el valor de tomar el teléfono y avisar a la policía del ataque violento que estaban sufriendo los Lahey al otro lado de la calle. Deslizó un poco la cortina y por ese pedacito de espacio libre observó la llegada de las patrullas con las torretas encendidas, la ambulancia, las esposas que se aferraron a las muñecas del señor Lahey, los ojos llenos de lágrimas de Isaac antes de que se llevaran a su hermano en una ambulancia con una herida sangrante en su costado.

Días después fue toda una noticia en todo Beacon Hills y meses, semanas, tal vez sólo horas más tarde, desaparecieron los dos últimos miembros de la familia y con eso cualquier esperanza de Jackson de decirles que sentía mucho no haber dado aviso antes.

Y ahora ahí estaba, de pie frente a Isaac Lahey, usando ropa de viaje  y con el aroma de carretera aun impregnado en su piel, se sentía sucio, patético y culpable, sobre todo culpable.

-¿Son tuyas? –Preguntó al detenerse frente a la enorme pizarra del lado izquierdo llena de fotografías de muchedumbres.

-Completamente –Isaac jaló la silla del ordenador y se sentó sobre ella con los hombros recargados en el respaldo.

-Son buenas –Respondió Jackson justo cuando la puerta de la habitación, que dio por hecho era de Derek, se cerró no dejándole más opción que la de hacer frente a la situación.

-Gracias –Isaac le dedico una media sonrisa desde el asiento. Tenía los ojos igual de grandes que los que Jackson dibujaba de vez en cuando en su cabeza   y los mismos rizos alborotados. -¿Quieres tomar algo?

-Lo siento –Jackson apretó los dedos hasta no sentirlos y luego los relajó –Y no quiero tomar nada.

En ese momento deseó salir corriendo, bajar al estacionamiento, montarse en auto y volver a la seguridad de Beacon Hills.

-No pensaba culparte –Isaac se pellizcó el puente de la nariz –Ni tampoco recordártelo.

-Pues que bien –El corazón del estudiante de preparatoria se desaceleró en ese momento -¿No tienes nada para comer?

-Crema de cacahuate –Isaac sonrió un poco más amplio -¡Derek, deja eso para más tarde!

La puerta de la habitación se abrió automáticamente mostrando a un Derek bastante confundido y un Stiles muy sonrojado. Jackson no creía poder sobrevivir ahí más tiempo del requerido pero de alguna forma esperaba con ansias lo que pudiera pasar.

 

*                                                                                                                                 *

Stiles nunca había visto una universidad más que en fotografías porque la academia de policías no contaba mucho como universidad y solamente había ido unas cinco veces en todo el tiempo que Parrish estuvo encerrado así que cuando Derek les ofreció dar un mini tour por el campus no pudo negarse, se montó en el Camaro únicamente para volver a bajarse y deslizar el asiento hacia adelante para que Jackson y Isaac pudieran ir atrás.

-Te odio, Stilinski –Murmuró Jackson casi sobre su oído antes de darle un golpe en la nuca e intentar no tocar a Isaac en el reducido espacio trasero del auto.

-¿No podríamos ir a comer primero? –Preguntó Isaac recargando su brazo en la ventanita del auto –Tal vez los chicos tienen hambre.

-Pero podemos esperar ¿Verdad, Jackson? –

-No –Stiles frunció el ceño ante la escueta respuesta de su mejor amigo.

-Entonces a comer –Jackson hubiera rebotado en asiento de alegría como un poddle si no hubiera sido Jackson Whittemore.

El restaurante no tan caro de Santa Bárbara era mejor de lo que Stiles esperaba, con los menús dentro de carpetas blancas con relieves marinos y mesas bastante cómodas.

Su corazón se detuvo un poco cuando sintió los dedos de Derek buscar los suyos por encima de la mesa hasta que estuvieron un poco entrelazados, su estómago tenia de pronto un peso extraño en la boca de su estómago que se convertía poco a poco en cosquillas hasta que explotaba en una sonrisa demasiado visible para su gusto.

Sonrisa que se mantuvo durante toda la hora de comida, la plática sobre las nuevas películas y los lugares que habían visitado durante toda su vida.

Fue así como Jackson se enteró que Isaac estuvo un tiempo en Inglaterra junto con su hermano exactamente el mismo año en el que él conoció el lugar.

El ambiente tranquilo de la comida y del viaje se acabó cuando volvieron al dormitorio y tuvieron que ducharse. Stiles estuvo tentado a decirle a Jackson que entrara con él al baño pero no lo hizo porque ya no tenían ocho años ni tampoco creían en fantasmas.

Y  aun así, cuando estaban todos duchados, sentados en el único sofá del lugar mirando la última película de la saga Crepúsculo ante nada mejor que ver, no podían relajarse porque Jackson no estaba relajado, estaba tenso al lado de Stiles con las piernas al estilo indio y el único cojín presionado contra su estómago.

-¿Les molesta dormir juntos? –Preguntó Derek cuando escuchó el tercer bostezo de Stiles. –Pueden dormir en mi habitación y yo aquí.

-Yo me quedó en el sofá –Alegó Isaac doblando las bolsas vacías de nachos y cheetos.

-Tú tienes tu cama, yo me quedó en el sofá, no hay problema –Derek se estiró haciendo que Stiles se pusiera de pie.

-Yo puedo quedarme en el sofá –Stiles se recargó en el hombro de Jackson –Tu  y Isaac duermen juntos y Jackson que se quede con una cama.

Jackson se mordió el labio inferior sintiéndose demasiado presionado ante la situación.

-Yo puedo dormir donde sea –Miró mal a Stiles y luego estiró sus piernas.

-Stiles se puede quedar conmigo y tú puedes quedarte con Isaac –El bostezo del pequeño Stilinski quedó a la mitad en cuanto escuchó la propuesta de Derek.

-Por mí no hay problema –Jackson le guiñó un ojo a Stiles antes de acomodarse en el sofá y abrir los brazos como si estuviera completamente relajado.

-Entonces ya está  y nadie se queda en el sofá.

 

 

Stiles no pensó en lo estaba haciendo hasta la mañana siguiente cuando se despertó gracias a los pequeños círculos que Derek estaba haciendo en su cadera, en el pequeño hueco libre de ropa que le permitía fácil acceso a su piel. Tenía su respiración en su nuca y los nervios bastante dormidos.

-¿Estás listo?

-¿La playa? –Derek únicamente hizo un sonido afirmativo antes de besarle el hombro y levantarse para empezar a arreglar todo antes de irse dejando únicamente una nota como aviso de su ausencia porque ni Jackson ni Isaac estaban despiertos.

Santa Bárbara a las siete de la mañana con un termo de café entre sus manos era mucho más bonito de lo que Stiles esperaba, tan libre de gente, con tantas palmeras y el aroma a sal que invadía sus pulmones y le daba vuelta a su organismo. Se sentía libre y a la vez tan rebelde que estuvo a punto de no responder ante la llamada entrante de Jordan.

- _Dime que no te han secuestrado_ –Habló el rubio al otro lado del teléfono.

-No me han secuestrado –Stiles tamborileo los dedos por la ventana con una sonrisa –Tienes que conocer este lugar, Jordan.

- _Un día iré_ –Afirmó el Stilinski mayor _–¿Recuerdas el chico del que te hablé?_

-El no bonito pero interesante, sí.

_-Vino ayer a la comisaria y creo que le gusto, se puso muy nervioso._

-Bien por ti. Ya tienes que empezar con los planes de boda –Jordan rio bajito al otro lado del teléfono.

- _Me alegra que estés bien_ –Stiles soltó un suspiro – _Me voy, papá quiere que vaya a hacer ronda._

-Te llamaré en cuanto pueda.

- _Hoy en la noche_ –Ordenó el policía antes de colgar.

-¿Tu hermano? –Preguntó Derek dejando el termo en un portavasos.

-Mi hermano –Stiles guardó el móvil –Ha conocido un chico y está muy emocionado con él.

-Suele suceder –Derek carraspeó –Conoces a alguien y te dan ganas de volver a verlo.

-¿Experiencia propia?

-Exactamente. Hace poco conocí a un chico, bastante bonito e interesante y de pronto estaba pensando en su sonrisa… Tengo más de veinte fotos de su sonrisa.

-Debe tener una sonrisa bonita.

-La tienes.

Como si de un tambor se tratara el corazón de Stiles se estrelló contra sus oídos, rebotando una y otra vez sin detenerse hasta que se le hizo imposible no reírse de lo nervioso y alagado que estaba porque en toda su vida nunca nadie le había dicho cosas tan bonitas, mucho menos lo llevaron a la playa y le prepararon café.

Cinco minutos después bajó del auto con el mar frente a sus ojos. Tan enorme que recordó que no era nada más que polvo de estrellas y a la vez tan hermoso que se sintió feliz. No fue consciente del tiempo que había perdido hasta que escuchó el flash de la cámara accionarse.

-¿Ya empezaste? –Preguntó antes de girarse hacia Derek. El moreno no estaba muy lejos de él, tal vez unos cinco metros que no tardó en recorrer hasta estar frente a él con la cámara en una mano y la otra rodeando la muñeca de Stiles.

-Eres alguien que merece ser inmortalizado –Susurró Derek presionando sus labios en su frente –Por los siglos de los siglos y hasta la extinción de la humanidad.

-¿Y tú no? –Stiles se inclinó un poco hacia el frente hasta estar recargado en el cuerpo de Derek –Eres tan guapo que deberías ser modelo.

-¿Has visto mis cejas? –Preguntó el más grande como quien está hablando de su mayor defecto. -¿Mis dientes?

-Me gustan tus cejas y tus dientes –Y para darle más énfasis a sus palabras le dio un beso en la punta de su nariz.

Se detuvieron un momento frente al mar compartiendo los besos más lentos y sinceros de su vida con nada más que los dedos de sus manos entrelazadas y algunas sonrisas ocasionadas por el exceso de felicidad que estaban viviendo en ese momento hasta que el sol comenzó a calarles sobre el cráneo y no tuvieron mayor opción que la de caminar hacia una de las pocas cabañas lejos de la civilización.

 

-¿Qué se supone que debo hacer? –Preguntó Stiles cuando se encontró sentado en los escalones del lugar mirando a Derek colocar una manta color café con barbitas del mismo color en el suelo de madera.

-Quítate la ropa –Ordenó el moreno con el ceño fruncido y el atril de la cámara a medio instalar.

-¿Así? ¿Sin una cita? –Stiles frunció los labios tragándose el comentario que estaba a punto de soltar –Creí que tenías más aire de romántico.

-¿Necesitas que te traiga unas rosas y una botella de champagne? Puedo hacerlo –Derek se sentó al lado de Stiles dejando la cámara olvidada –Enserio pudo.

-Me imagino –El adolescente buscó su mano intentando darse el apoyo que necesitaba -¿Después de esto aún vas a querer seguir siendo mi novio?

-Después de esto y hasta que tu decidas que no –El mayor rodeó sus hombros con uno de sus brazos –Si no quieres hacerlo no lo hagas, puedo hacer una donde estés completamente vestido, serán igual de buenas.

-¿Podemos empezar por las fotos donde estoy vestido?

-Por supuesto –La sonrisa del más joven murió en la barbilla del moreno antes de ponerse de pie y caminar directamente al mar con el pantalón de mezclilla doblado, descalzo y nada más que una camiseta sin mangas en la parte superior.

 

Poco a poco empezó a perder el miedo a olvidarse de lo que realmente estaba haciendo, sobre todo porque la mayoría de sus acciones terminaban en un abrazo o un beso por parte de su novio. Era como un juego que estaba quedando grabado en la memoria de la cámara de Derek hasta que no lo fue y el beso que se estaba dando con el moreno acabó con el enredando sus piernas alrededor de su cadera y sus manos abarcando la mayor cantidad de piel posible.

No se preguntó cómo fue que llegaron al interior de la cabaña hasta que ya sintió el colchón a su espalda y la cadera de Derek recargándose sobre la suya. Pudo haberse detenido a pensar si eso estaba bien pero no lo hizo porque si lo hacía se iba a negar y por primera vez en su corta vida quería tener sexo con alguien, quería que le vieran completamente desnudo y le acariciaran como si pudiera ocasionar la lujuria suficiente para que lograrle un orgasmo a alguien más. Y Derek cumplió todas sus expectativas, le hizo sentirse deseable  y aún más que eso, perfecto.

Derek le acaricio y se dejó acariciar enseñándole cada movimiento a detalle, deteniéndose en los puntos más sensibles y se tomó el tiempo necesario para que su cuerpo se acostumbrara a esas nuevas sensaciones hasta el punto en que le hizo tener dos orgasmos en lugar de uno o ninguno.

-Mañana te va a doler –Murmuró el moreno al acostarse a su lado.

-Creo que vale la pena –Derek pasó su brazo por debajo de su cuello y le ayudó a acomodarse.

-Te aseguro que sí –La siguiente media hora se quedó lo  más quieto que pudo mientras escuchaba la historia de Derek, como fue que descubrió su amor por la fotografía, como fue que le rompieron el corazón cuando aún era un adolescente y como realmente deseaba que todo saliera bien con Stiles porque lo quería y también porque no iba a borrar las fotografías de su ordenador.

-¿Esto nos convierte en novios? –Preguntó el de lunares cuando Derek se levantó de la cama.

-Eres mi novio desde que comencé a tomarte fotografías –La reacción del más joven quedó plasmada en el interior de la cámara del fotógrafo y las siguientes fueron más fáciles, únicamente interrumpidas por frases como ‘’Relájate’’ o ‘’No mires a la cámara, mírame a mí’’

A Stiles no le gustaba estar desnudo, no le gustaba tener que verse en el espejo mientras se vestía ni mucho menos le gustaba que otras personas lo vieran pero con Derek frente a él, acariciando un poco sus pantorrillas mientras acomodaba la manta para que no saliera sus partes íntimas, sintió que su autoestima se elevaba hasta el punto en que ya no tuvo que recibir indicaciones, ni siquiera cuando camino hasta los escalones de la pequeña cabaña únicamente envuelto en la sabana del colchón y dejó que su novio lo fotografiara completamente desnudo sobre la superficie de madera con nada más que una manta café separando su piel de la dura superficie.

-Ahora solamente sonríeme –Derek le acaricio un poco la barbilla mientras le acomodaba la manta sobre los hombros cubriendo su desnudes. –Exacto –Le peinó un poco el cabello y se alejó lo suficiente para hacerle otro par de fotografías –Ahora mira a la playa. Bien. Ahora ven aquí y dame un beso.

Stiles obedeció y justo después de eso volvió a vestirse completamente. Caminaron juntos tomados de la mano hasta el Camaro con más hambre de la que habían creído tener en todas esas horas.

-¡Que la lasaña no se hace así! –Fue lo que recibió a Stiles cuando Derek le abrió la puerta del dormitorio –Hazte a un lado, Isaac.

Y ni Stiles ni Isaac hicieron ningún comentario sobre la forma en la que Jackson había dicho Isaac después de siempre haberlo llamado ‘’Lahey’’ porque cuando él lo dijo sonó como si dijera ‘Cariño’ con unos bordes tan afilados que no debían estar presentes en una palabra tan suave como esa pero que estaban ahí y solo faltaban ser pulidos un poco para que sonara casi de la misma manera en la que Isaac siempre deseó que alguien dijera su nombre.

 

 

 

 

Jackson solamente había compartido cama con Stiles cuando eran niños y algunas veces después de los quince pero siempre fue un accidente completo o una flojera infinita de levantar su trasero de la cómoda cama de su amigo e irse a la habitación de invitados, así que se quedaba ahí, quieto como espía y se quedaba dormido, siempre con mantas separadas, cada quien en su lado y dándose la espalda.

Dormir con Isaac no era nada parecido. Isaac era demasiado largo y demasiado ancho para compartir cama y Jackson no era nada delgado, al contrario, se ocupaba bastante de mantener su cuerpo en forma y por eso mismo no pudo meterse en la cama sin tocar a Isaac.

Su cuerpo tibio entró rápidamente en contacto con el cuerpo frío de Isaac, sus brazos puestos detrás de su cabeza mientras miraba al techo y sus piernas demasiado relajadas sin ninguna sábana encima.

-¿Te molestaría hacerme espacio? –Preguntó cruzándose de brazos a pesar de que tenía la mitad de la cama para él.

-Ya hay espacio –Isaac movió un poco su cuerpo solamente para quedar exactamente en el mismo lugar. Jackson dejó escapar el aire por en medio de sus dientes y levantó la manta antes de meterse debajo de ella. –No muerdo.

Jackson no respondió, solamente se acomodó dándole la espalda y se quedó quieto mirando el único portarretratos del lugar, una fotografía de la familia Lahey, cuando todavía eran una familia. Se quedó mirando a las cuatro personas durante una cantidad infinita de tiempo y finalmente, cuando escuchó la respiración constante de Isaac, decidió acomodarse para dormir.

Gran error. Isaac estaba en su lado de su cama, igual de relajado que antes, con uno de sus brazos debajo de su cabeza y el otro encima de su vientre. Tenía el rostro relajado y el cabello esparcido de mala manera. Jackson nunca se había considerado un observador, pero en ese momento se quedó mirando el rostro del rubio porque no era nada dañino para sus ojos, al contrario, era el tipo de rostro que se antoja mirar de vez en cuando. Quedarse a observar sus cejas arqueadas por naturaleza, su nariz demasiado recta, las mejillas ahuecadas y de color rosa.

Sonrió sin planearlo antes de deslizar su índice izquierdo por encima de los pómulos del castaño, de un lado a otro, atravesando su nariz hasta detenerse en su barbilla.

En ese momento se dio cuenta de que le hubiera gustado conocerlo en otro lugar o no haberlo conocido antes, no sentirse culpable cada vez que lo veía a los ojos.

Suspiró por enésima vez y se levantó de la cama, todo rastro de sueño se le había escapado.

Salió de la habitación cuidando de no chocar con nada y se detuvo frente a la pizarra de Isaac. Todas estaban hechas en Beacon Hills y algunas en Santa Bárbara, incluso en el Brooks, pero la mayoría eran del pueblo.

-¿No puedes dormir? –Jackson casi dio un brinco al escuchar la voz de Stiles desde el sofá.

-No –Stiles le sonrió, no lo vio, pero intuyó que eso hizo –Tengo muchas cosas en la cabeza.

-Papá dice que a esta edad no sabemos lo que es tener cosas en la cabeza –Jackson se dejó caer al lado de Stiles –Dice Derek que mañana puedes ir con nosotros en la playa.

-Lahey quiere enseñarme los lugares turísticos –Jackson cerró los ojos –Y no quiero estar de sujeta velas entre tú y tu novio.

-Mi novio –Stiles se abrazó las piernas y recargó su cabeza sobre sus rodillas. –No me lo creo.

-Que no se te olvide que me debes uno a mi –Stiles rio bajito.

Se quedaron en silencio hasta que sintieron que el sueño se estaba apoderando de cada uno de sus sentidos.

-Hay un recurrente en todas las fotos de Isaac –Stiles se estiró en el sofá –Deberías prestar más atención.

-Duérmete, Stilinski –Fue todo lo que dijo Jackson antes de perderse en el interior de la habitación de Isaac.

Si al día siguiente despertó con lo mitad de su cuerpo encima del de Isaac nadie tenía derecho a decir nada porque él le advirtió a Isaac sobre el poco espacio que le estaba dejando para dormir.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	9. Capitulo 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finalmente luego de medio año tenemos la 9 parte.   
> Intentaré tener el último capítulo para la siguiente semana.   
> Espero que lo disfruten y que la espera haya valido la pena

Stiles siempre había odiado las despedidas, la voz de personas a las que no iba a ver en un tiempo diciéndole que se cuidara y que iban a estar en contacto. Derek no le dijo nada de eso, Derek le besó la frente y le dijo que lo quería, que lo iba a llamar todas las noches y que le iba a decir todos los comentarios que sus profesores le dieran sobre las fotos. El rostro del adolescente se tiñó ligeramente de rojo al recordar lo desnudo que se sentía cuando las veía y no únicamente en lo físico, sino también en el interior. Sentía que cuando lo vieran las personas se iban a dar cuenta de sus miedos y sus debilidades.

-Tranquilo, va a estar bien –Derek volvió a abrazarlo y se sentía tan bien que por un momento quiso creer que siempre estuvo destinado a eso, que las sonrisas que le arrancó no tenían nada que ver entre lo que habían hecho o no en el tiempo que duraron sin conocerse. -Me avisas cuando llegues.

-¿Stilinski? -Jackson era otra historia completamente diferente. Él estaba acostumbrado a las despedidas, la gente se iba de su vida de la misma manera en la que él decidía dejar de usar un par de zapatos. La única persona que se había quedado era Stiles. No importaba la cantidad de razones que Jackson le diera para tomar sus cosas y salir de su vida, el chico de lunares no lo hacía; solamente respiraba profundo, le decía unas cuantas verdades y bajaba a la cocina a servirse un vaso de leche. -Vamos.

-También te voy a extrañar, Whittemore -Derek rodó los ojos apenas lo dijo.

-Lo mismo digo, Hale -Jackson se bajó las gafas y subió los vidrios del auto mientras Stiles se colocaba el cinturón -No vayas a llorar -Ordenó sin miramientos antes de ver por el espejo retrovisor y salir a la carretera.

La escuela de fotografía se fue quedando atrás y con ella lo que había parecido una vida. Parecía un sueño muy vivido o una realidad alterna, una ligera degustación de lo que podría ser la vida de Stiles si realmente fuera uno de esos chicos de Tumblr que salen perfectos en sus fotografías sin importar nada.

Jackson no le dijo nada cuando se quedó dormido. Solamente subió a la música y dejó que la radio lo distrajera de los escasos sentimientos que estaba comenzando a sentir. Había un solo pensamiento en su cabeza que daba vueltas como un carrusel siempre mostrándole los mismos relieves una y otra vez, pero nunca llevándolo a un lugar en específico.

*                                                                                                                                      *

 

Danny podía parecer un experto en informática, un maestro del hackeo o un nerd. Cualquier mote le parecía perfecto porque realmente no le interesaba lo que el resto del mundo pudiera decir de él, al final nadie sabía perfectamente lo que pasaba por su cabeza, además de las fotografías de chicos con cuerpos perfectos que guardaba en su ordenador. El resto nadie lo sabía y la única persona que podía ser capaz de averiguarlo tampoco quería ser descubierto. Danny lo tenía sentado justo al lado secándose las manos una y otra vez mientras tecleaba rápidamente en el ordenador destrozando algoritmos e intentando mantener su respiración constante.

-¿Estás bien? -Stiles le colocó una botella de agua justo al lado y Jared la bebió casi de un trago, Jackson se aguantó la mueca de disgusto.

-Gracias -Jared se acomodó los lentes sin despegar la vista de la pantalla.

-No nos llevará mucho tiempo -Danny se metió una palomita sin mantequilla a la boca -Pero pónganse cómodos.

-Gracias -Jordan se acomodó las mangas de su camisa color caqui. Cuando Stiles le dijo que esa tarde iban a casa de Danny decidió que pasar a casa para cambiarse era perder demasiado tiempo cuando podía mostrarse como un oficial e intentar sacarle información al chico de lentes que no le había dirigido ni una sola mirada en todo lo que llevaban de tiempo. -Entonces -El rubio carraspeó y se cruzó de brazos mostrando los músculos de su padre. Cada mañana hacía doscientas flexiones antes de iniciar el día -¿Ambos van a la secundaria?

Danny y Jackson le dieron esa mirada venenosa que decía ‘Tu voz me molesta tanto como una mosca’ pero no le importó. Ese par tenía esa mirada programa de la misma manera en la que Stiles estaba programado para decir ‘por favor’ y ‘gracias’ tantas veces como le fuera posible. De niño llegó a pensar que podía descomponerse si no lo hacía cierta cantidad de veces.

-Ambos -Respondió Stiles sin dejar de moverse por toda la habitación de Danny, a ese punto ya se había terminado con todas sus uñas y parecía a punto de comenzar a mordisquearse los dedos -No juntos, vamos en diferentes clases, pero los veo de vez en cuando. Los cuatro estamos en secundaria ¿Por qué? ¿Crees que podía ser alguno de nosotros? ¿Crees que deba ver al psicólogo para saber si no tengo una doble personalidad que sea ciega, hacker y suba mis fotografías para que yo no esté con Derek?

Jackson lo ignoró. Danny resopló y Jordan compartió una mirada con el chico de lentes. Su padre una vez le había dicho que si se enamoraba de alguien a primera vista era porque había sido el amor de su vida en otra vida. Jordan no sabía en cuantas vidas había sido Jared el amor de su vida, pero estaba seguro que no eran suficientes.

-¿Tomas clases avanzadas? -Preguntó optando por ponerse de pie y recargarse en el escritorio junto a Jared. El chico comenzó a hiperventilar en el mismo instante en que se refirió específicamente a él dejando a los otros tres fuera de la conversación -Oh por Dios -Jordan extendió las manos lo miró a la cara e intentó controlar su propio pulso -Lo siento mucho, a veces tiendo a ser un poco idiota al hablar -Jordan giró la silla con sus manos y se puso de cuclillas frente al chico -Es porque luzco joven, intento que no se note que soy mayor que Stiles ¿Sabes? Aunque supongo que los genes me ayudan y la buena alimentación, siempre he comido mis zanahorias -Jared dejó de respirar durante tres segundos que fueron críticos para el policía, estaba a punto de llamar al 911 cuando Jared respiró de nuevo y no solamente eso, también le sonrió.

-¡Bingo! -Danny aplaudió -Tengo el ordenador -Jared se giró rápidamente al ordenador de Danny y observó detenidamente el punto rojo parpadeante que empezaba a brillar en toda la pantalla, se fue moviendo poco a poco, acercándose cada vez hasta que se detuvo en una colonia que parecía como la zona diamante de una ciudad costera.

-¿Es Santa Barbara? -Preguntó Stiles con los ojos entrecerrados y los brazos cruzados de manera protectora sobre él mismo.

-Sí -Jackson también se acercó a la pantalla -¿Podemos saber quien vive ahí?

-Eso va a llevar más tiempo -Danny frunció los labios -Y esta persona es lista.

-Podemos -Dijo Jared antes de volver a su propio ordenador para comenzar a romper todas las barreras que tenía el dueño de esa computadora protegiendo su contenido de posibles hackers. A Jared le gustó sentirse como un chico malo violando las reglas.

Stiles estuvo respondiendo mensajes de Derek durante el tiempo que les llevó. Su novio le estaba preguntando sobre cualquier avance mientras retocaba las fotografías de Stiles.

-¿Tan mal salieron? -Stiles se mordió el pulgar.

- _No es a ti a quien estoy_ retocando -Derek sonrió a pesar de que no podía verlo - _Creo que opacaste un poco el paisaje._

-Derek -Stiles resopló -No seas idiota.

- _Demasiado tarde_ -El mayor no dejó de mover el lápiz por encima de la pantalla arreglando un poco los colores para que los lunares en la espalda de su novio resaltaran mucho más. Todo Santa Bárbara lo iba a envidiar cuando presentara las fotografías, pero se iban a morir cuando llegara tomando su mano diciéndoles que no solamente era su modelo, sino su novio.

Derek no era del tipo de persona que ponía una relación en Facebook o que guardaba a la otra persona con el emoticón de corazón al lado del nombre, pero con Stiles le daban ganas de publicar una foto juntos en la playa y escribirle algún fragmento de Neruda o de Becker. Quería decirle a todo el mundo que lo había besado mientras las olas morían a sus pies y el viento le acariciaba el cabello.

-¿Sigues ahí? -Preguntó Stiles con lo que sonaba como un tono de reproche.

- _Sí_ -Derek carraspeó - _Estaba pensando._

-Oh -Derek sonrió al escuchar a su novio.

- _¿Vendrás a la galería?_ -Preguntó deteniendo el movimiento de su mano sobre la imagen.

-¿Quieres que vaya? -Stiles ignoró el gesto hastiado de Jackson.

- _Quiero que vengas._

-Entonces sí.

A ese punto Jordan también sintió que su hermano daba un poco de ganas de ir a beber agua para bajarse lo dulce de la garganta.

-Tenemos una dirección IP -Danny apuntó a la pantalla -También tengo la de tu novio -Jared apuntó a su ordenador -Y no coinciden así que felicidades, tu novio no es un traficante de pornografía infantil.

-Qué alivio -Jackson resopló -¿Qué hay de su compañero? ¿Lahey?

-Aquí -Susurró Jared limpiándose nuevamente las manos. -Esta es la pantalla de su ordenador, tampoco coincide.

Jackson se acercó a la pantalla de Jared. El fondo de Isaac era una imagen de lo que parecía un parque de Beacon Hills con personas pasando un buen rato, pero había algo que le atraía, algo que lo hacía quedarse más tiempo intentando descifrar el mensaje subliminal entre todas esas personas.

-¿Puedo tener una copia de la imagen? -Pregunto fingiendo desinterés.

-Dame tu correo -Jackson tecleó rápidamente y se alejó del lugar.

-Finalmente puedo respirar -Stiles se tocó el pecho -Ahora no tienes razones para decirme que no debo ir a la galería de Derek -Stiles casi brincó sobre su hermano -Tengo que comprarme un traje, hacerme un nuevo corte de pelo y planear una forma de escapar de casa -Jackson no dijo nada cuando su amigo lo miró -¿Por favor?

-Largo -Jackson sonrió cuando Stiles dio un paso lejos de él.

-Esto es todo por hoy, chicos -Danny se impulsó con los pies para mover la silla -Todavía tengo dos ordenadores que arreglar.

-Yo también -Jared cerró su ordenador y tomó su mochila -Debo irme.

-¿Te llevo? -Jordan fracasó intentando no sonar desesperado.

-Tengo mi bici -Jared le dirigió una pequeña sonrisa.

-Y yo una camioneta -Jordan también sonrió -Podemos poner tu bici en la cajuela.

Jackson estuvo a punto de soltar algo como ‘No le dejan hablar con extraños’ cuando Jared asintió.

La sonrisa en el rostro de Parrish era tan grande como sus dientes de conejo antes de que le pusieran el aparato de ortodoncia que le creó la sonrisa perfecta que lucía todos los días. Jackson se burló del policía cuando él y Stiles podían comer elotitos y Jordan únicamente los miraba con el ceño fruncido porque le dolían los dientes.

Fueron buenos tiempos hasta que su padre le obligó a usar paladar en los dientes inferiores y los puestos se invirtieron. Jordan también se burló de él cuando no podía comer.

*                                                                                                                                                *

Para Derek los días sin Stiles se habían pasado con una lentitud abrumadora. Era difícil, luego de conocerlo, volver a la rutina normal sin pensar en él de vez en cuando.

Al principio, cuando Derek lo vio por primera vez, pensó que sería exactamente como esos niños pijos que tienen todos y se creen merecedores del mundo. Cuánta razón había tenido siempre su madre al decirle que no juzgara a las personas por su apariencia. El niño de largos dedos y piel perfecta había resultado ser mucho más humilde que él. Sus gestos, sus palabras, todo en él gritaba inocencia y por eso mismo Derek lo escogió.

Su inocencia era perfecta para ser retratada al mismo tiempo en que podía lucir como el dueño de todo el maldito mundo. Stiles no solamente escogía un libro de la estantería; Stiles hacía suyo al libro, lo tomaba entre sus manos, le acariciaba las hojas y lo hacía parte de su persona. Stiles le hacía el amor a todo lo que tocaba y Derek quiso ser suyo.

Una mañana se despertó deseando que el adolescente le enviara un mensaje de buenos días que lo pusiera de buen humor, que le llamara para decirle me he corrido en la ducha pensando en ti pero que también le hablara en medio de un estornudo para pedirle que se quedara despierto con él.

-¿Todavía despierto? -Isaac se pasó una mano por el cabello dejando los rizos en distintas direcciones.

-Debo tener esto listo para mañana -Derek pasó el lápiz por una esquina para ampliar la imagen.

-¿No le estás dando mucha importancia? -Isaac se dejó caer en el sofá más cercano.

-¿No lo estás haciendo tú? -El rubio chasqueó la lengua -No me dijiste que lo conocías.

-Jamás lo preguntaste -Isaac se encogió de hombros -No es que interese demasiado, obtendré mi calificación, me graduaré e iré a viajar por el mundo tomando fotografías para revistas de mala pinta hasta que un día gane el premio a la mejor fotografía del mundo y entonces -Isaac le apuntó con un dedo -Entonces estaré sobre un pódium.

-No necesitas un pódium -Derek resopló -Solamente hablarle.

-Y eso lo dices tú -Isaac sonrió -¿No acosas a Stiles?

-Es diferente -Derek volvió a girarse a la pantalla. Su novio no lo estaba mirando a él, estaba mirando al vacío completamente desnudo con una pierna flexionada ocultando su virilidad.

-¿Por qué ahora te acuestas con él? -Isaac miró al techo -¿Cuánto tiempo va a durar?

-El que vaya a durar -Derek frunció el ceño -Si no tienes nada interesante que decir ya puedes volver a tu habitación.

-Como quieras.

Cuando Isaac se retiró se detuvo unos instantes a observar la imagen junto a la puerta de su habitación. Una intersección entre la zona centro y el fraccionamiento donde él vivía, pero justo al otro lado del semáforo en amarillo estaba el Porsche detenido con un adolescente de dieciséis años apretando el volante en sus dos manos. Parecía que tenía miedo de que si lo soltaba pudiera tomar vida propia y terminar con la suya al estrellarse con un árbol de más diez años. Isaac conocía a ese chico, lo había conocido desde que se aguantaba las lágrimas cuando se caía de la bicicleta y debía volver a intentarlo porque nadie estaba ahí para ayudarle.

En ese entonces Isaac todavía tenía a su familia. Camden lo había empujado en su propia bici mientras su madre tomaba video y su padre le decía que lo iba a lograr, que no tuviera miedo.

Los recuerdos ya le parecían como una mentira, tan lejanos que nunca llegaba a tocarlos, por lo menos no los que se referían a él.

-Deberías decirle -Isaac sintió un escalofrío recorrerle por la sorpresa -Tal vez salga bien, tal vez no. Pero no te quedes con la duda.

Derek le apretó el hombro antes de girar sobre sus talones e irse a su habitación apagando las luces en el proceso. Isaac se descubrió en su cama al día siguiente y no idea del momento en que había decidido dormirse.

 

*                                                                                                                                                *

 

-Stiles -Stiles abrió los ojos despacio. Todavía no había sol entrando por su ventana, pero Jordan ya estaba sentado sobre su estómago moviéndolo con sus manos -Stiles -Repitió apretándole las mejillas -Stiles despiértate.

-¿Qué mierda, Parrish? -Stiles intentó girarse para seguir durmiendo.

-Me debes un dólar -Murmuró el rubio -Tengo una pregunta.

-Eso del dólar quedó olvidado cuando cumplí quince -Stiles jaló la colcha hasta poder cubrirse la cabeza -Ya podemos decir malas palabras en la casa.

-Como sea -Jordan lo movió nuevamente -¿Cuándo es el baile de invierno?

-En otoño -Respondió el adolescente moviendo sus pies en un intento de tirar a su hermano de la cama -Largo de aquí.

-Stiles -Jordan le retiró la colcha del rostro -Quiero invitar a Jared.

Hubo un silencio de diez segundos en la habitación del Stilinski más joven.

-¿Qué? -Stiles abrió los ojos y miró a su hermano -¿Lo dices enserio?

-¿Me vas a decir que no es guapo? -Jordan se cruzó de brazo -Porque si es así ahora tu puedes irte a la mierda, crio superficial.

-¿Sabes que le puedes dar un paro respiratorio cuando se lo preguntes? -Murmuró Stiles ignorando rotundamente los insultos de su hermano -Puedes matar al pobre chico.

-Lo tengo solucionado -Jordan sonrió como cuando tenía ocho e invitaba a las niñas de su curso a conocer a su mascota. Ninguna le volvió a hablar luego de ver su iguana. -Se lo pediré en el hospital.

-¿Qué? -Stiles no supo si estar sorprendido o comenzar a reírse.

-Bueno, escuché por ahí que tiene chequeó medico en un par de semanas -Jordan sonrió un poco más pequeño -Ordenaré un gran arreglo de rosas artificiales porque las naturales le dan alergia, compraré un peluche enorme de panda, que apenas le quepa en los brazos y se lo pediré mientras todavía esté dentro, así pueden intervenirlo rápidamente.

-¿Tienes fiebre? -Stiles acercó su rostro al de su hermano. -Porque si tienes fiebre debo decirle a mamá para que te revise y te prepare sopa de pollito.

-Estoy hablando enserio, Stiles -Jordan se cruzó de brazos -Me gusta Jared, quiero llevarlo al baile y luego a cenar. Quiero hacer cosas bonitas para él ¿Sabes que tiene una sonrisa muy bonita? -Jordan frunció el ceño -Claro que no, tu solamente piensas en los dientes de conejo de tu moreno novio.

-No es cierto -Jordan le arqueó la ceja -Discúlpame, es la primera vez que tengo novio.

-Pues también es la mía.

-Todavía no es tu novio.

-Pero lo va a ser -Jordan volvió a sonreír -¿Crees que deba hacer ya la reservación el restaurante?

-El trece de diciembre -Stiles se acomodó en su cama -El trece de diciembre es el baile de invierno, ahora déjame dormir.

-Hazme espacio -Jordan le jaloneó la colcha hasta que finalmente pudo meterse debajo -Tengo flojera de volver a mi cama.

-Si roncas te voy a patear.

Jordan ya estaba dormido, una de sus piernas fuera de la colcha y la otra sobre las de Stiles.

 

*                                                                                                                                                *

John Stilinski había accedido a que Stiles fuera a la galería de Derek en Santa Bárbara cuando Peter Hale se plantó en su casa con una canasta de carne lista para asar y un vino añejado durante el tiempo suficiente.

-Mi sobrino es alguien especial para mí -Dijo Peter humedeciendo sus labios con el líquido rojo -La presencia de Stiles le va a ser muy feliz.

John había mirado a Stiles y a Jordan al mismo tiempo. El primero estaba tomando jugo de uva y el segundo solamente miraba al reloj esperando a que dieran el veredicto antes de que tuviera que irse a la comisaria para cubrir su turno.

-¿Me garantizas que vas a cuidar de mi hijo? -Preguntó John ignorando olímpicamente el vino.

-Complemente -Claudia si levantó su copa y bebió un poco.

-Jordan también va -El rubio dejó de mover su pierna y ladeó el rostro de la misma manera en la que Stiles lo hacía, como un zorrito confundido. En gestos como esos John se daba cuenta de que realmente ambos eran suyos.

-Jordan también va -Peter le sonrió al rubio más joven.

Jordan le sonrió ligeramente forzado. Había algo en ese hombre que le ponía los pelos de punta y le hacía sentirse desprotegido, aunque fuera el único con un arma a la mano en la habitación.

-Bien -John levantó su copa y bebió un poco, solamente para probarlo.

Stiles se estuvo preguntando si era una buena idea viajar con Peter durante el tiempo que faltaba para la galería de Derek. El tío de su novio lo ponía nervioso y siempre encontraba la oportunidad parar llevarlo a un callejón sin salida con sus palabras hasta que Stiles se quedaba con la garganta seca y optaba por retirarse. Peter parecía creer que el resto del mundo eran sus marionetas, siempre estaba sonriendo sardónicamente y todos sus comentarios te llevaban al punto en el que él te quería. Por más que quisieras no podías evitar verte manipulado por él y eso se lo hizo saber Stiles a Derek cuando estuvo nuevamente en Santa Barbara. Jordan estaba como niño en feria hablando por teléfono con Jared mientras le describía todo lo que estaba viendo.

Haberle propuesto ser su pareja para el baile en un hospital no había sido mala idea, pero tampoco lo fueron los consejos que su madre le dio para que el chico se lo viera venir y no reaccionara tan dramáticamente cuando se lo pidiera. Jared había usado su inhalador antes de decirle que si quería que Jordan lo acompañara al baile. No hubo necesidad de una camilla, ni oxigeno artificial.

-¿Te da miedo? -Derek se estaba acomodando la corbata mientras lo decía.

-Un poco -Stiles se paró entre Derek y el espejo, sus manos fueron mucho más ágiles al momento de hacer el nudo.

-Él así es -Derek se detuvo unos segundos para observar a su novio. Había gastado cientos en su traje y otros cientos en el traje de Stiles porque quería que todo el mundo lo mirara, que giraran su cabeza y vieran una nueva faceta del niño que estaba retratado en todas sus fotografías -Estarás conmigo casi toda la noche, así que no te preocupes por él.

-El otro resto de la noche lo pasaré con Jackson -Derek apretó los labios -¿Qué?

-Jackson no va a la galería -Dijo el universitario –¿No te lo dijo?

-No -Stiles frunció el ceño -¿A dónde va?

Derek desvió la mirada nuevamente a su reflejo en el espejo. -Isaac y él tienen cosas que hablar -Derek se cubrió la boca al carraspear.

-Me siento algo perdido por aquí -Stiles frunció el ceño.

-Lo sabrás a su tiempo.

Stiles se olvidó un poco de su mejor amigo cuando les avisaron que ya era hora de irse. Todo su cuerpo estaba vibrando en anticipación, sus manos estaban apretándose entre ellas intentando encontrar una estabilidad que no tenía porque él no era una celebridad, él solamente era novio de un fotógrafo que lo consideraba una obra maestra.

-Todos nos están mirando -Murmuró pasando su lengua por sus labios. Su mano estaba aferrada a la de Derek y giraba cada cierto tiempo para asegurarse de que su hermano estaba con él.

El lugar entero era un hotel de ensueño. Una escena sacada de Pretty Woman y él sin duda era Julia Roberts.

-Todos te están mirando -Le murmuró Derek cerca del oído -Sonríe.

 

*                                                                                                                                                *

 

Jackson se había sentido un poco traidor cuando viajó con Stiles a Santa Bárbara sin decirle su motivo real. Una mañana simplemente tenía un nuevo mensaje con un pequeño ‘Hola’. A Danny le tomó media hora decirle de quien era el número. ‘Hola’ había respondido sin esperar que eso desencadenara tantos sentimientos encontrados como los que estaba sintiendo en ese momento.

La playa siempre le había resultado algo bonito y fuera de su alcance. La única vez que había ido fue porque los Stilinski lo invitaron. Claudia le puso protector solar de la misma manera en la que lo hizo con Jordan y Stiles, le ayudó a ducharse en las regaderas y lo arropó en la habitación del hotel. La siguiente vez que lo invitaron sus padres ya no lo dejaron ir prometiéndole que ellos irían una semana más tarde y lo hicieron, pero no lo dejaron entrar al mar. Durante horas Jackson estuvo debajo de la sombrilla sentado sobre una toalla observando las olas bañar al resto de los turistas. Su madre lo esperó afuera de las duchas y volvieron a Beacon ese mismo día porque su padre tenía un viaje de negocios.

-¿Te gusta? -Isaac no había preparado nada, solamente se había sentado sobre una de las rocas y había invitado a Jackson a hacer lo mismo.

-Es bonito -Jackson se inclinó un poco para ver el agua.

-¿Quieres entrar? -Jackson estuvo a punto de preguntarle si era seguro -Vamos -Isaac le apretó la rodilla desnuda. -No dejaré que te ahogues

-Por supuesto -Jackson se retiró la ropa frente al rubio sin importarle que lo estuviera viendo. A él le gustaba que lo vieran.

Durante una hora estuvo nadado alrededor de las piedras jugando con Isaac para saber quién llegaba más lejos o quien duraba más tiempo bajo el agua. La sal le estaba comenzando a calar en los labios, pero era demasiado rápido para salirse así que solamente se subió a una piedra dejando la mitad de su cuerpo dentro del agua. La luna se veía muy bonita esa noche.

-Te tomaría una foto así -Comentó Isaac antes de dar una pirueta bajo el agua.

-Me tomarías fotos de cualquier manera -Respondió Jackson cerrando los ojos -Stalker.

A Isaac se le subieron los colores al rostro. Su espalda se tensó y las manos le temblaron.

-¿Lo sabes? -Preguntó optando por salirse también. Su camiseta y su shorts estaba demasiado lejos para intentar alcanzarlos en ese momento cuando más necesitaba estar vestido.

-Me llevó un tiempo, pero sí -Jackson se encogió de hombros. Había comenzado a creer que Isaac lo había dejado solo cuando el de rizos dejó escapar una risa amarga y hasta un poco dolorosa.

-Por supuesto -Isaac soltó un suspiro -¿Por qué te molestarías en decirme? -Jackson abrió los ojos -¿Qué es más importante para Jackson Whittemore que él mismo?

Isaac se pasó las manos por el cabello.

-No es mi culpa -Jackson también se puso de pie -Yo no te dije que lo hicieras.

-Porque sabes que lo haría, que todo el mundo está dispuesto a alabarte -Isaac volvió a reír -Te gusta ¿No es así? Saber que yo estaba comiéndome el cerebro intentando encontrar una manera de decírtelo mientras tú ya lo sabías te divierte.

Jackson simplemente lo miró.

-¿Sabes? Durante años me estuve repitiendo que si no levantaste el teléfono antes fue porque tenías miedo. Ahora creo que es porque nunca te interesó.

Jackson observó como el más alto se movió por entre las piedras hasta llegar a su ropa, se vistió casi a golpes y luego lo miró.

-Vamos -Jackson sintió frío en ese momento. Los ojos azules de Isaac le estaban culpando de algo que no era realidad y él no tenía palabras para negarlo, para decirle que, si le interesaba, pero era un cobarde.

*                                                                                                                                                *

Stiles se había negado a comer o tomar nada dentro de la fiesta por que su padre y Jordan así se lo habían dicho, además de que Derek le había llenado una copa con soda de fresa y eso era lo que estaba fingiendo tomar mientras saludaba a gente que no conocía pero que le hablaban como si lo hubieran visto crecer.

-Así que eres tú -Stiles se dio rápidamente la vuelta para ver a la persona que le estaba hablando -Soy profesor de Derek.

-Stiles Stilinski -Stiles dejó la copa a un lado y le ofreció la mano -Muchas gracias por venir esta noche.

-En realidad yo debería agradecerte a ti -El hombre le sonrió, tenía hoyuelos en las mejillas y un mal gusto para las corbatas. -Has sido de mucha ayuda para Derek.

-En realidad todo ha sido su idea -Stiles buscó a su novio con la mirada y sonrió -No estaba planeado, solamente sucedió.

-Sí -El profesor sonrió -Me di cuenta. Derek es muy celoso con tus fotografías, casi tanto como con sus sonrisas.

-Tiene una bonita sonrisa.

-No lo sé, casi nunca lo he visto sonreír.

-¿De qué hablan? -Derek colocó una mano en la espalda baja de su novio.

-Del buen gusto que tienes -El profesor levantó un poco su copa -Tienes un futuro por delante.

-Gracias profesor -Derek bajó su mano hasta entrelazar sus dedos con los de Stiles -Debo responder unas preguntas ¿Estás bien durante unos minutos?

-Claro -Stiles le sonrió -Mucha suerte -El movimiento de su mano al acomodar el cuello de su camisa fue por inercia. Sin darse cuenta se estaba comportando como un adolescente posesivo que no quería que nadie tocara a su novio, pero al mismo tiempo que todos lo vieran.

-Ten cuidado -Murmuró Derek sobre su frente antes de irse.

-Sobreprotector ¿Cierto? -El profesor le sonrió -Nunca lo había visto así.

-Puede llegar a ser muy cariñoso.

Stiles tuvo que soportar que le preguntaran si era él quien estaba en las fotografías, hubo quienes le hicieron pararse junto a una de ellas y lo compararon durante largos minutos solamente para decirle que era idéntico, sin ningún retoque facial o corporal, también posó con algunas personas y otras tantas le coquetearon. Lo único que le ayudo a sobrevivir fue la presencia de Jordan a su lado, aunque su hermano pasaba más tiempo pegado al móvil respondiendo mensajes de Jared.

-Iré a tomar aire -Jordan rápidamente se pegó a sus talones -Puedo estar solo unos segundos, Parrish.

-Que bueno porque me estoy orinando -Stiles acomodó el móvil en el bolsillo de su pantalón y caminó hacia afuera.

La vista desde el segundo piso del hotel no era la gran cosa, pero la carita molesta que Jackson le envió fue lo que le hizo sonreír y preocuparse al mismo tiempo. El móvil de su amigo solamente había sonado dos veces cuando Stiles dejó caer el teléfono.

Lo único que supo fue que una mano grande le cubrió la boca y la nariz mientras presionaba cierta zona en su cuello que lo dejó imposibilitado antes de si quiera pensar en gritar.

*                                                                                                                                                *

Derek notó la ausencia de Stiles casi al instante. Había estado respondiendo preguntas e intentando ver a su novio en todo momento, no porque tuviera miedo de que le pasara algo, sino porque sabía que a Stiles no le gustaba demasiada atención.

Ese era el problema de las personas sencillas y Stiles lo tenía. No le gustaba que lo vieran demasiado porque sentía que cuando lo hacían era porque había hecho algo mal. A Derek le había llevado horas llegar hasta esa conclusión. Su novio intentaba no llamar demasiado la atención, aunque siempre le resultara lo opuesto. Fue por eso que se dio cuenta de que faltaba.

-Con permiso -Derek se movió despacio entre las personas, intentando no ser agresivo ni tampoco alarmarlos. Stiles fácilmente pudo haber optado por esconderse tras unas cortinas para evitar ser visto. -Buenas noches, gracias -Fue todo lo que repitió hasta el lugar donde Jordan miraba a los lados intentando encontrar algo.

-¿Has visto a Stiles? -Preguntó Jordan dejando el móvil en segundo plano -Fui al baño y ya no está.

-Lo sé -Derek frunció el ceño -Lo dejé de ver hace un minuto.

Cualquier habría dicho que era algo exagerado creer que algo malo le pudo haber pasado en un minuto, pero Derek sabía que quien fuera que estuvo subiendo fotografías inéditas de Stiles quería hacerle daño.

-Buscaré afuera, tu intenta llamarlo. -Jordan se movió por entre la entre la gente con el móvil en la oreja rogando que su hermano le respondiera de un momento a otro para decirle que estaba caminando fuera o bebiendo un poco de agua.

No obtuvo ninguna respuesta.

*                                                                                                                                                *

-No estoy de humor, Danny -Fue todo lo que dijo Jackson. Estaba exprimiendo limones en un vaso mientras escuchaba alguna película que Isaac puso en su habitación arruinarle los oídos.

- _El ordenador que sube las fotos de Stiles está en el hotel -_ La voz de Danny sonaba agitada - _Tienen que sacar a Stiles de ahí._

Jackson no le dijo nada antes de colgar. El número de Jordan estaba entre sus marcaciones rápidas a pesar de que no se llevaban tan bien.

-¡Isaac! -Jackson le golpeó la puerta con fuerza -¡Isaac!

-¿Qué quieres?

-Llévame al hotel -Isaac pensó en decirle que llegara al hotel como pudiera, pero no podía. -¿Jordan?

- _No sabemos de Stiles, Jackson -_ Jordan sonaba demasiado como Jared en ese momento. Su voz estaba agitada, casi al borde del colapso nervioso.

-Está ahí -Jackson no se esperó al elevador, bajó las escaleras corriendo con Isaac pisándole los talones y el sonido de las llaves tintineando ante cada pasó -Búscalo en el hotel, está ahí.

- _No lo encuentro._

-Sigue buscando -Ordenó Jackson antes de colgarle.

-¿Qué sucede? -Preguntó Isaac mientras salían del estacionamiento.

-Quien sea que estuvo subiendo las fotografías de Stiles está en el hotel -Jackson respiró profundo -Y tiene a Stiles.

*                                                                                                                                                *

Pudieron haber sido cinco minutos o tal vez cinco años lo que pasó Stiles inconsciente. Lo único que supo al despertar era que quien lo llevó al sótano del hotel tenía fuerza y realmente lo odiaba.

-Finalmente -El adolescente reconoció la voz en el preciso instante en que abrió la boca, minutos atrás le había hablado maravillas de su novio -¿Sabes lo que me gusto de tus fotografías? -Preguntó mientras se colocaba un par de guantes en sus ásperas manos -No eras tú, claro que no -El hombre sonrió -Tú eres un chico normal, no tienes nada de especial.

A Stiles le ardieron los ojos en lágrimas. Sentía que iba a devolver la cena que no ingirió de tener la boca libre.

-No eres la única persona con lunares o pálida o con una nariz bonita, tampoco con ojos grandes -El profesor se acercó a Stiles -No eres nadie. Pero Derek -Sus ojos parecieron brillar durante unos segundos -Derek si lo es. Él te hizo especial a ti, sus manos te convirtieron en una obra de arte, pero no lo mereces.

El profesor pasó su pulgar por el labio inferior de Stiles -Le gustas demasiado porque él te ve como alguien especial, así que le voy a demostrar que no lo eres.

Stiles intentó mover las manos, los pies, lo que fuera que pudiera darle una pequeña esperanza de que ese no iba a ser su fin.

-Empezaremos por esos ojos que tanto le gustan -El hombre sonrió tan amplio que las arrugas en su piel parecieron agrietarse -Después continuaré con tus dedos. Él dice que tienes bonitas manos, yo digo que estarán mejor en un frasco.

Llegado a ese punto al adolescente no le interesó comenzar a llorar e intentar rogar por su vida.

-O disecadas, creo que le gustará recibirlas en Navidad -Stiles sintió que la vida se le escapaba a medida que el hombre le tocaba el cuerpo evaluando cuales eran sus mejores partes, así como lo haría al escoger cerdo para el matadero.

Su padre siempre le había dicho que anduviera con cuidado, que había gente mala en ese planeta. ‘Por cada Stiles o cada Jordan’ decía ‘Hay diez Hitler’. Stiles abrazaba fuerte a su peluche antes de prometer nunca confiar de nadie porque podían hacerle daño y le había fallado. Su madre seguramente iba a llorar en su habitación mientras abrazaba su almohada, le iba a gritar a la vida porque a ella si siempre lo había cuidado como su tesoro más preciado. Y Jordan, Jordan seguramente no iría al baile con Jared por su culpa. Jackson se quedaría solo y era tan injusto que le sucediera precisamente a él que siempre abría la puerta para la persona que iba tras él, que repartía botellas para indigentes y ayudaba en el refugio de animales.

-¿Sabes que le enviaré en su cumpleaños? -El hombre estaba observando algo parecido a un picahielo -Tu corazón.

*                                                                                                                                                *

Derek se había reusado a dejar que la policía trabajara por su cuenta. Stiles era su novio y si algo le pasaba, literalmente, él moriría. No era solamente un decir, Derek realmente no concebía un mundo sin Stiles en él, incluso si terminaban podría vivir sabiendo que estaba rondando en el mundo siendo feliz, pero no tenerlo lo mataría poco a poco.

Le entregó su saco a Jackson y emprendió la búsqueda por su cuenta con Peter y Jordan siguiéndole de cerca. No se negó a su ayuda, pero tampoco la recibió del todo bien pensando que podrían estorbarle en lugar de ser ayuda.

Estuvo feliz de haberse equivocado.

Jordan tenía una mente para el crimen. Fue él quien le dijo que no fueran hacia arriba, sino hacia abajo y solamente por eso llegaron hasta Stiles a tiempo.

El corazón de Derek estaba latiendo como loco a medida que corrían por el pasillo lleno de tuberías envejecidas buscando cualquier abertura que pudiera resultar como un posible escondite. Todo parecía sospechoso ante sus ojos y en alguna ocasión pensó que estaba tarde, pero Peter no lo dejó detenerse, su tío le empujó con el hombro ordenándole sin palabras que siguiera.

La familia Stilinski tenía la habilidad de ser unos grandes conversadores, pero los Hale podían hablar sin palabras.

-¡Stiles! -Derek tuvo un momento de conmoción cuando vio a su profesor a centímetros de extraer un ojo de Stiles. Su novio tenía algo parecido a agujas encajadas entre las uñas de tres de sus dedos y las lágrimas le habían bañado el rostro y parte del cuello.

En el reporte policiaco Peter y Jordan declararon que el hombre peleó contra Derek y no que el universitario se detuvo hasta que su tío le obligó a hacerlo.

-Derek -Jordan le movió el hombro -Vamos -El rubio su subió primero a la ambulancia y luego le tendió la mano para ayudarle a subir -Peter cuida de Jackson.

El rubio más joven parecía al borde de una pataleta, pero también lucía como un cachorro al que habían abandonado a la orilla de la carretera.

-Gracias -Stiles movió su mano buena hacia Derek, la otra estaba sangrando a través de la venda.

-No hables -Derek le acarició la piel irritada alrededor de su boca -Ya estás a salvo.

-Sabía que ibas a llegar -Stiles tosió un par de veces -Eres mi Stalker, siempre sabes dónde estoy.

Derek le sonrió antes de apretarle la mano buena y comenzar a llorar sin importarle que el paramédico y su cuñado le estuvieran viendo.


	10. Capítulo 10

 

Derek ya estaba sentado en la primera planta cuando Jordan salió de su habitación usando su perfecto traje negro y una mentita por si acaso las tres veces que se lavó los dientes no fueron suficientes.

-¿Llevas condones? -Preguntó John Stilinski al verlo meterse a la cocina por un vaso de agua.

-¿También le vas a ofrecer a Stiles? -Jordan le dio un traguito y respiró profundo.

-Claro que no -John frunció el ceño -Tu hermano aún no tiene los dieciocho.

-Jared tampoco -Jordan dejó el vaso en lavatrastos y respiró profundo. En muchas ocasiones había escuchado a gente diciéndole que era guapo, que era el sueño húmedo de cualquier persona o que estaba para comerse, pero eso no era suficiente como para sentirse atractivo, no para alguien cuyos nervios eran tan volátiles como el metano.

No podía considerarse bueno para Jared si Jared estaba cerca de un colapso cada vez que tenían una cita y aun así no podía evitar tratar de infundirle calma, enseñarle que él estaba listo para darle un abrazo tranquilizador y murmurarle que seguía siendo el chico más perfecto de Beacon. Porque para él lo era, un cerebro monumental, una sonrisa hermosa, unos ojitos preciosos que debían ser resguardados bajo un par de vidrios. Estaba enamorado de Jared y realmente esperaba que Jared estuviera enamorado de él.

-Te veo en el baile, Hale -Jordan le dejó caer un condón directamente sobre su mano cuando pasó junto a él -Cuidas de mi hermano.

-Claro -Derek guardó rápidamente el preservativo en la bolsa de su pantalón y le sonrió a su cuñado.

Meses atrás Jordan no era nada más que otra persona caminando por Beacon Hills, ahora era su cuñado, era el cómplice de su novio para escaparse de vez en cuando, era otro joven de Beacon Hills también enamorado. Al final no eran tan diferentes.

-¡Estoy listo! -Stiles estaba perfecto en su traje gris, su cabello era más largo y la piel de su barbilla olía a crema de afeitar. Técnicamente su adolescente estaba a nada de convertirse en un guapo jovencito que debía estar en la portada de la Rolling Stone.

-¿No le vas a tomar una foto? -Preguntó John Stilinski parándose junto a Derek.

-No -Derek sonrió -No quiero que nadie más lo vea así.

Durante un par de segundos John sonrió y asintió completamente feliz. Luego comenzó a cuestionarse que tan posesivo era el fotógrafo con su hijo y si eso era bueno para Stiles.

-Vuelven temprano -Claudia Stilinski bajó justo detrás de Stiles -Lo cuidas mucho, Derek, por favor.

-No se preocupe, señora Stilinski. No me voy a separar de él por nada -Derek le extendió una mano a Stiles y automáticamente su novio colocó sus dedos sobre los suyos.

Esa sensación era una de las mejores que podía experimentar, cinco dedos, que a pesar de haber sido maltratados, seguían confiando en los suyos para que los sostuvieran.

-Tranquilos, no va a pasar nada -Stiles se pegó un poco más a Derek -¿Nos vamos?

-Vamos -Derek entrelazó sus dedos y les dio un apretoncito.

 

+

Jackson llevaba su propia botella de Whisky y su propia música para no tener que sufrir bajo el efecto del ponche de frutas y las canciones lentas. Solamente estaba ahí por Stiles, porque cuando tenían trece se prometieron ir al baile de graduación y se iban a saludar.

Le llevó dos semanas enterarse que Stiles creía que cuando tuvieran diecisiete no iban a seguir siendo amigos, pero cuando el ascenso a la popularidad de Jackson llegó, se llevó a Stiles con él, porque Stiles había estado con él cuando nadie más quería ser amigo del huérfano Jackson. Ni siquiera supo cómo se corrió la noticia, simplemente un día llegó, era de dominio público y lo único que pudo hacer fue plantar la cara y aceptar que era adoptado.

-Hola -Su corazón sufrió un pequeño paro cuando la cabeza de Stiles se pegó al vidrio de la ventana, su nariz completamente deforme.

-¿Qué quieres? -Stiles estaba haciendo caras raras cuando Jackson bajó del auto. Su amigo parecía el mismo niño que revolvía las cajas de regalos intentando descifrar lo había en su interior.

-¿Cómo estás? -Stiles le colocó una mano en el hombro.

-Bien -Jackson metió la mitad del cuerpo por la ventana y alcanzó la botella de whisky -¿Quieres un poco?

-No -Stiles le arrebató la botella -Y tú tampoco -Jackson arrugó la nariz al ver su botella ser lanzada lo más lejos que pudo. -Por aquí tengo una mentita -Stiles se tocó todos los bolsillos hasta que dio con una pastillita blanca. -No la mastiques, la chupas y dejas que se disuelva.

-Sé cómo se come una menta -Jackson se metió la pastilla a la boca dudando entre hacerlo o no -¿Y tu novio?

-Por allá -Stiles apuntó en dirección al Camaro -Con tu cita.

-Yo no tengo una cita, no me la conseguiste -Jackson se metió las manos a los bolsillos del pantalón. Una parte de él quería creer que Stiles si le tenía una cita, pero sabía que era un señuelo para intentar convertir la cita en una salida de grupo.

-Si lo hice -Stiles le guiñó un ojo -Vamos, tal vez no te encante, pero solamente por hoy disfrútalo.

Jackson tuvo que morderse la lengua para no preguntar quién era. No quería demostrar curiosidad ni mucho menos emocionarse, no importaba si Stiles lo hacía de todo corazón, jamás acertaría con la persona a la que Jackson quería esa noche o cualquier otra, solamente para demostrar que era mucho más que un niño pijo.

-¿Ya te terminaste la mentita? -Jackson resopló y Stiles comenzó a caminar.

El estacionamiento del gimnasio del BHHS estaba lleno de carros, muchos adolescentes caminando con sus mejores galas y muchos riendo, irradiando felicidad ante cada pasito que daban al interior del gimnasio para festejar que finalmente habían terminado esa etapa de su vida. Su felicidad ponía de mal humor a Jackson.

-Jackson Whittemore -Stiles le apretó un poco el brazo -Te presento a Isaac Lahey. Pásenlo bien.

El cerebro de Jackson sufrió un cortocircuito, algún cable chocó con alguna batería y desconectó su lengua. Tal vez alguna neurona tropezó y eso ocasionó una reacción en cadena como las del Dominó. No estaba muy seguro de la razón, pero durante algunos segundos no pudo hablar, simplemente miró a Isaac, estaba igual de alto que la última vez que lo había visto, llevaba un corte de cabello diferente y estaba usando traje.

Era un nuevo adonis en Beacon Hills, como si el pueblo no tuviera suficientes chicos guapos.

Jackson no se dio cuenta del momento en que Stiles se fue con Derek, solamente podía ver a Isaac y recordar todo lo que habían pasado sin necesidad de dirigirse ni una sola palabra, sin tener una conversación real donde ambos participaran. Eso lo tenía harto, lo tenía tan cansado que si en ese momento se repetía terminaría por beberse todo el alcohol que fuera posible hasta acabar en un coma etílico y con suerte tal vez ni siquiera volviera a despertar.

-¿Podemos simplemente bailar un par de canciones antes de todo? -Isaac era más alto que él y levantar la cabeza para mirarlo hacia que Jackson se enojara todavía más.

-¿Realmente viniste solamente para bailar un par de canciones? -Jackson frunció el ceño -¿O estás aquí para decirme que soy un egoísta que no piensa en los demás?

-Tenía pensado bailar un par de canciones y beber un poco de ponche antes de que me preguntaras eso -Isaac usó su pulgar para rascarse el entrecejo -Pero supongo que podemos pasar a la parte caliente ya.

-La parte caliente -Jackson resopló -¿Te parece bien dejarme tirado en una playa, semidesnudo, sin oportunidad de hablar y luego presentarte en mi Instituto como sin nada?

-No te dejé tirado -Isaac movió varias veces la cabeza -Y te dejé vestirte.

-Tú sabes a lo que me refiero -Jackson jaló aire con fuerza. Casi podía sentir como sus orejas se tornaban rojas y sus pecas adquirían ese tonó mostaza que tanto odiaba. -Te pusiste a culparme de cosas que nunca pensé y lo entiendo, no es mi padre el que me encerraba en una nevera, pero yo también era un niño -Jackson empujó al más alto con sus dos manos -¿Cómo podía tomar una decisión tan importante si apenas estaba aprendiendo a cepillarme correctamente?

-No podías -Isaac respiró profundo -Ni tampoco debías hacerlo, pero cuando lo hiciste solamente podía pensar ‘’¿Por qué no lo hizo antes?’’

Jackson se sentó sobre la cuneta. Su pantalón de doscientos dólares iba a terminar en la lavandería cuando acabara la noche. Isaac se sentó junto a él, sus hombros rozándose un poco cuando estuvieron uno al lado del otro.

-No sabía si iban a estar mejor o peor -Jackson se miró las manos -Por eso no llamé antes, aunque debí haberlo hecho.

Para el momento en que Isaac se dio cuenta que había algunas lágrimas en los ojos de Jackson, el más joven ya había levantado su barrera y ocultado todo lo que sentía dentro de la misma fría caja de cristal que llevaba en el pecho.

La idea de estar ahí en ese momento había sido de Derek. El moreno había visto sus fotografías, había buscado a Jackson en cada una de ellas y lo había rodeado con un círculo rojo, de tal manera que se volvió imposible no mirarlo, se volvió imposible no pensar en él.

-Sólo díselo, Isaac -Fue todo lo que tuvo que decir Derek y al día siguiente Isaac tomó su tarjeta de crédito estudiantil para ir a comprarse el traje más barato y bonito que pudiera encontrar.

-Realmente tenía ganas de bailar un par de canciones contigo -Isaac recargó sus codos sobre sus rodillas -En realidad todavía quiero. Eres algo así como la chica guapa y popular que le cae mal a todos porque todos quieren ser como ella y todos los chicos están detrás de ella, pero nadie se atreve a pedírselo porque saben que va a decir que no, que solamente sale con chicos que tengan un buen auto y puedan llevarla a comer a lugares donde se usen tacones y vestidos.  -Isaac sonrió -Y yo soy el chico que también está detrás de la chica guapa, pero no por guapa, sino porque la he visto sentarse a comer nueces en el techo de su casa, la he visto invitarle la comida a un indigente o pasar horas separando la basura, usando guantes obviamente.

-Son bellotas -Isaac arqueó una ceja -No son nueces, son bellotas lo que como cuando subo al techo -Ambos asintieron como si de eso se tratara toda la conversación, como si las nueces y las bellotas fueran tan importantes -La chica guapa está segura que en algún momento alguien la va a querer y la va a invitar a bailar dos canciones.

-Yo no me canso rápido.

-La chica guapa tampoco.

Jackson empezó a sonreír despacio. Primero las esquinitas de su boca, luego las arruguitas en sus ojos y finalmente las pestañas moviéndose despacio en un parpadeo rápido.

-Pero antes de ir -Jackson suspiró -No te dije antes lo de las fotografías porque no me había dado cuenta, tuve que observarlas por horas hasta que reconocí mi chaqueta verde, luego fue fácil encontrar las demás. Pero no soy tan listo como crees y tú eres mejor de lo que te imaginas.

-Tal vez debí guardar eso para el futuro -Isaac recargó su frente sobre la de Jackson.

-Tal vez.

 

Cuando finalmente entraron al gimnasio Jordan estaba bailando con Jared. Por primera vez el chico insignificante de todo su curso estaba siendo el centro de atención por haberse conseguido al sueño erótico de la mitad de los estudiantes y Jared ni siquiera estaba enterado porque sus ojos seguían a los de Jordan en todo momento, como si él fuera la luna y el rubio su Tierra.

-Empalagoso -Stiles ya no tenía saco y parecía listo para irse con su novio a hacer cosas poco decentes -¿Van a bailar?

-Iré por ponche -Isaac le rozó la oreja con sus labios al decirlo y Stiles abrió grandes los ojos, como si fuera la primera vez que veía algo parecido.

-¿Tú y Isaac? -El de lunares se pegó completamente a su cuerpo -Pero si se llevaban mal.

-No es lo que parece -Jackson carraspeó.

-¿Entonces no están realmente en plan cita? Porque le aposté a Derek que ustedes no tienen nada y no quiero perder -Stiles suspiró -Aunque tampoco me molesta mucho perder.

-No quiero saber qué apostaste -Jackson sonrió, igual que todas las personas normales, cuando Jordan le acomodó los lentes a su novio y luego le besó la frente. Ese chico debía estar realmente alucinado con su nuevo novio.

-Isaac es buen chico -Stiles suspiró -Y tú también lo eres. Tal vez se merezcan el uno al otro.

-Stiles -Derek le extendió la mano y Stiles automáticamente se agarró de su novio para volver a la pista de baile dejando a Jackson nuevamente solo. Todos sus compañeros estaban disfrutando de la música y los aperitivos alrededor de él, todos parecían tener vidas comunes y aburridas donde sus mejores amigos no habían estado en el hospital ni habían enviado al padre de su cita a la cárcel.

Todos ellos se irían a la universidad y dejarían de hablarse, eran personas normales. Jackson no era una persona normal.

-¿Una moneda por tus pensamientos? -Isaac le entregó un vaso de ponche.

-Espero que no esté adulterado -Ambos rieron despacio -¿Qué vas a hacer luego de graduarte?

-Buscar trabajo -Isaac se encogió de hombros -Intentar trabajar para la National Geographic o History o la Runway o Playboy.

-¿Modelo o fotógrafo de la Playboy? -Isaac le respondió dándole un empujoncito con su codo -¿Me vas a invitar a tu graduación?

-Considerate mi primera opción.

 

 

+

 

**Siete años después**

 

-No lo sé, Jackson -Stiles tenía el ceño fruncido, sus cejas casi se tocaban y sus labios parecían un puchero deforme -No se ven tanto tus pecas.

-¿De verdad? -La voz de Jackson emergió por la bocina -A mí me dijeron que estaba bien.

-Pero no lo sé -Stiles ladeó ligeramente la cabeza -Tu peinado opaca un poco tus ojos.

-¿Qué? -En ese punto Jackson sonaba como si estuviera listo para destripar a alguien.

-¿Por qué Armani tenía que usar una botella tan llamativa para su nueva fragancia? Hace que te veas como otro modelo más y creo que eres muy guapo -Stiles pasó de ver el enorme cartel de Jackson en la parada del Bus a asomarse para ver si de casualidad ya llegaba su auto. Tenía tres minutos esperando ahí, el vuelo de Derek aterrizaría en una hora y él solamente podía estar mirando la cara de Jackson estampada en un anuncio promocionando la nueva loción Armani, como si alguien además del mismo Jackson la usara.

-Es lo mismo que yo dije -Jackson sonó un poco más relajado -La siguiente vez, ya lo dije, si no es Isaac quien me toma las fotos, no va a ser nadie más.

-Isaac trabaja para la ESPN, Jackbobo -Stiles rodó los ojos -¿Cómo va a dejar un trabajo de la ESPN para ir a tomarte una fotografía?

-Tiene una razón de treinta kilates en mi dedo anular -Jackson resopló -¿Entonces me veo feo?

-Yo no dije eso -Stiles sonrió aliviado cuando el auto se estacionó frente a él y pudo subirse a la parte trasera -Finalmente, ¿Puedes llevarme al aeropuerto? Mi novio está por llegar.

-Dijiste que mis ojos no resaltan y mis pecas no se ven -Jackson parecía a punto el colapso -¿Crees que hayan usado Photoshop? ¿Y si creen que me hice alguna cirugía?

-Está bien, Jackson -Stiles respiró profundo -Es sólo un anuncio, no pasa nada con un -Las palabras murieron en su boca al encontrarse con un enorme Jackson Whittemore vistiendo el nuevo traje de algún diseñador cuyo nombre no podía pronunciar correctamente -anuncio.

-¿Stiles que fue eso? ¿Stiles? ¿Qué viste? ¿Qué pasó?

-¿Qué tal los planes de la boda? -Stiles intentó sonreír al decirlo.

-Bien ¿Qué viste? -Incluso a través de una bocina Jackson podía escucharse amenazante.

-Creo que te estás haciendo popular -Durante un segundo Stiles calibró sus palabras -Me alegro por ti, Jackson.

-No fui yo -Jackson suspiró -Isaac me posteó en su cuenta y el empleo llegó solo. Yo solamente me estaba tomando un año sabático con él.

-Si necesitas ayuda con la boda me avisas -Stiles sonrió mucho más amplio -Haré lo que me pidas.

-No consigas ninguna enfermedad extraña -Jackson sonó realmente cansado -Y cuídate.

-Son sólo tres meses y Derek ya tiene todo listo.

-No me interesa -Stiles recargó su cabeza en la ventana -No sé porque tienes que ir a bucear a Rusia para hacer un artículo.

-Exactamente por eso -Stiles continuó mirando todos los letreros de la ciudad -Necesito meterme al agua para hacer un artículo sobre ello, lo entenderías si no hubieras abandonado la universidad.

El rubio fingió una risa.

-Dile a Derek que te cuide.

-Se lo recordaré.

Cuando llegaron al aeropuerto Stiles estaba mentalmente preparado para ver a su novio luego de que se lo llevaran a la India durante un mes. No sabía cómo iba a volver, pero estaba seguro que de igual manera se iba a emocionar al verlo. Un mes sin ver sus ojos más que por la pantalla del ordenador era algo triste, pero finalmente iba a tenerlo frente a él, lo iba a poder tocar, abrazar, mimar y escuchar. Con lo que le gustaba escucharlo hablar, todas esas palabras sacadas con gancho que formaban frases perfectas para sus oídos.

Derek siempre había sido la obra de arte perfecta y nadie lo había notado más que él.

Su móvil sonó con una notificación, el aviso de una nueva fotografía posteada en la cuenta de Derek Hale, estuvo confundido durante el tiempo que le llevó a su móvil abrir la nueva fotografía. Era él, sentado en su misma banca, vistiendo esa misma ropa, mirando hacia la entrada con tanta esperanza que se escapaba por sus poros.

-Lo siento, hay costumbres que no se van -Stiles cerró los ojos al escuchar la voz de Derek en su oído. -¿Me dejas continuar siendo tu acosador? -Cuando los volvió a abrir se encontró con Derek arrodillado frente a él sosteniendo un anillo perfecto para su dedo anular. Porque como todo buen acosador Derek conocía cada centímetro de su cuerpo.

 

 Fin 


End file.
